Jack l'Eventreur
by Spider-Nox
Summary: Une enquête sanglante. Celle de Jack l'Eventreur. La tension monte au même temps que le nombre de victimes. Les pistes se multiplient, s'embrouillent. Et Kogoro qui est sur le point de découvrir l'identité derrière le gosse à lunettes. Edogawa Conan, ensemble avec le Détective de l'Ouest, du Nord, et le Magicien qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait là, mènent l'enquête.
1. Chapter I

**_Disclaimer : _**_Les personnages, ainsi que l'univers, vont légalement ( Je dis bien légalement..fufufu) , à Goshô Aoyama ( Oµ il habite ? ) , et pour ajouter à mon malheur, on sait tous que Jack l'Eventreur a déjà réellement existé. Le scénario et la rédaction, eux, par contre, sont à moi éoé. _

**Chapitre I :**

Edogawa Conan esquissa un discrêt claquement de langue méprisant. Négligemment, il s'affala sur le canapé qui occupaient le milieu de la pièce banale qu'était le bureau de l'agence du détective Mouri.

Conan était un enfant de 6 ans, de taille moyenne, et mince. Une silhouette banale parmi tant d'autre enfants. Mais ce n'était pas sa physionomie qu'on retenait lorsque l'on croisait l'enfant. La majorité se souviendrait de ces deux perles azurs perçants d'une profondeur infinie, qui n'exprimait que froideur et arrogance face aux assassins, fausse innocence devant les fervents de la justice, et malice devant les plus rusés.

Autour de lui, tout s'agitait. Les agents Takagi, Chiba et Satô étaient postés devant la porte, Megure faisait les cent pas, Kogoro tapait du pied. Conan restait d'un calme olympien, observant silencieusement ce petit monde. Toute cette cacophonie ne servait à rien. Mais l'affaire que ces chers journalistes venaient de déterrer était une grande. Et particulièrement sordide. Une prostituée avait été assassinée la nuit dernière dans l'arrondissement de Arakawa, un quartier pauvre. Rien d'extraordinaire. Les risques du métier. Un client trop .. enthousiaste. Non. Un client enthousiaste n'éventrerait pas sa catin ni ne la laisserait se vider de son sang et de ses organes sur le trottoir aux yeux de tous sans l'avoir touchée. Touchée, sexuellement parlant. Aux yeux du grand public du Pays du Soleil-Levant, c'était la première fois qu'une telle horreur se produisait. La police japonaise avait essayé de dissimuler l'affaire. Ni vu ni connu. Mais les journalistes étaient gênants. L'affaire était à présent exposée sous les feux du projecteur.

Le plus agité dans cette histoire était sûrement l'inspecteur Megure, le directeur du département d'homicide et meurtre. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait demandé l'aide du Kogoro l'endormi. Il avait dû disposer une dizaine de ses hommes devant l'entrée de l'agence pour éviter que les journalistes ne pénètrent la demeure pour harceler le détective récemment mis sur l'affaire, ainsi que tout les curieux. Bien que Ran toute seule aurait réussi avec une prise de karaté dont elle seule détenait le secret.

-Trouvez moi cet homme, Mouri, je le veux sous les barreaux.

Kogoro Mouri leva les yeux au ciel, le visage sombre. L'abominable psychopathe qui avait fait subir ça à une jeune femme, était un monstre, un réelle. Il redirigea son regard jais sur le visage de l'inspecteur assis en face de lui.

-Comptez sur moi, inspecteur Megure.

Le concerné hocha la tête dans un geste significatif. Et c'est avec un soupir fataliste qu'il se leva, et tourna les talons, direction la sortie.

-Et bien ..

Conan dirigea calmement son regard saphir sur le pantalon caractéristique du détective, remonta jusqu'à la chemise blanche froissée, et tomba finalement sur ces deux pupilles d'un noir de jais qui faisait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne cilla pas lorsqu'il remarqua que Kogoro le regardait, et ne bougea pas non plus quand ce dernier haussa les sourcils à son égard.

-Je suppose que tu veux venir, hein.

Il ne reçut qu'une sourire béat en guise de réponse.

* * *

><p>-Yo, Kudo !<p>

Conan se figea. _Dieu, faîtes que ce ne soit pas lui._ Il se retourna vers la source de la voix, et esquissa un sourire forcé à l'adresse du jeune homme basané qui s'avançait vers lui, son sourire bêta plaqué sur son visage. J_e le savais, mais je le savais !_

-H-Hattori, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Conan soupira lorsqu'il sentit ses épaules entourés par le bras du détective de l'ouest. Il décida qu'il n'y prêterait pas attention et reporta son regard vers le médecin légiste qui examinait d'une main experte le corps étendu sur la table. La morgue sent mauvais.

-Voyons, j'vais pas laisser une mine d'or aussi génial que Jack l'Éventreur me filer.

Un haussement de sourcil acceuillit les paroles anodines du bronzé.

-Il a déjà son petit nom médiatique ? Ça va lui monter à la tête.

Heiji gloussa.

-La Neechan est dehors avec Kazuha. Elle dit que..

-La morgue sent mauvais, compléta t-il, je sais.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. C'est l'une des seules choses, et uniques, que Conan appréciait chez son meilleur ami : Il n'avait pas besoin de communiquer chaque seconde, les silences étaient confortables et la bienvenue. _Surtout que l'on s'aperçoit que nous sommes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, après._

-La victime s'est débattu, commença le légiste en ajustant ses lunette. Il y a des traces de griffures sur son cou, ainsi que de strangulations. Jack l'a étranglé d'abord, tranchant sa gorge, puis s'est occupé de la vider de ses organes, entaillant d'abord l'abdomen. Je ne peux pas dire si la langue a été tailladé avant sa mort, ou après.

Conan grimaça. _Psychopathe._

- Jack lui a soutiré les organes vitaux et génitaux. On les a trouvés éparpillés un peu partout dans la scène du crime. Mais un manquait à l'appel.

-Lequel ? , demanda Heiji, un sourcil haussé.

-L'utérus.

Un silence accueillit cette réponse. Un engrenage de pensées se mit à grincer dans le cerveau de Conan.

Q_ui peut bien commettre une telle monstruosité ? Et pourquoi ? La tuer, ok. Mais pourquoi se serait-il pris aux organes ? L'utérus est introuvable. Il l'aurait pris ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce sera sa marque, dorénavant.. Un tueur en série. Sa façon de pensée passe pour une sauvagerie folle lorsqu'on voit ce qu'il a fait.. Sauvage.. Malade mental ? Fou ? Non. Ce coup était préparé à l'avance. Bon sang, réfléchis, Kudô, réfléchis !_ Il rongea son pouce, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui. _C'est trop précis. Un fou aurait frappé pour se défouler. Au hasard. Il aurait laissé des indices, il se serait fait prendre. Elle aurait eu le temps de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, de se défendre. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle ne pouvait pas crier. Sa langue a été tailladé.. par un objet pointu. Un accident ? Elle a perdu la voix après. C'était préparé. Préméditée. Voire même chronométrée. Un acte minutieux. Il l'attendait peut-être au coin de la rue. L'avait observée durant des jours._

-Mais pourquoi elle .. ?, chuchota t-il entre ses dents plus pour lui-même que quelqu'un d'autres.

-C'était une prostituée, un de ces clients, peut-être, répondit Heiji, souriant doucement devant la frustration évidente au fond des rétines de son ami. Le connaissant, il essayait probablement de cerner le caractère de leur adversaire. C'est une règle général : Ne jamais foncer vers l'inconnu. Connaître le maximum son ennemi. _J'suis pas doué dans ce genre de truc, moi, bien que ça me tue de l'admettre. Kudô a cette..particularité de déchiffrer les personnalités._

-C'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses, Hattori. Elle est arrivé sur le trottoir car elle n'avait plus rien. Pas le choix. Elle n'avait pas d'enfants. Elle devait se nourrir toute seule. Elle n'avait presque plus aucun lien avec la société. Vivait dans un quartier pauvre et reclus de la ville. Sa mort n'aurait pas dû attirer l'attention. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de cacher le corps. Si les journalistes ne s'étaient pas emparés de l'affaire, personne ne se souviendrait encore de la mort de Mary.

-Jack voulait donc de la discrétion, conclut Heiji, accroupi en face de son ami. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il l'a tuée, elle précisément. Je veux dire, il pouvait s'en prendre à n'importe quelle autres prostituée et vagabonds. Elle aurait des dettes ?

-Possible. Mais un mort ne paie pas. Je penche pour la vengeance. Il connaissait probablement Mary. D'où la violence.

-Il a pas agi comme ça par hasard. Ca veut dire quelque chose. Une sorte de message à cette femme ou je sais pas. Il l'a tuée. Ok. Mais pourquoi l'avoir éventrée, tranchée la langue et bordel de Dieu garder l'utérus ?

-Hattori, sshht, je réfléchis.

Conan passa sa main sur ses yeux, relevant sa frange au passage, anodin au regard noir émeraude qui s'accentua devant son geste. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine._ Et bien, heureux que Mary l'a gardé, son échine._ Un deuxième frisson. Cette affaire lui fichait ce sentiment irrépressible qui assaillait chaque particule de son être. Cette excitation morbide qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il était ignoble. Il était excité d'une affaire sanglante. C'était immonde mais au même _tellement fascinant._

-Pourquoi ? Comme trophée ? Possible. Mais une telle vengeance.. Que lui as-tu fait, petite Mary ?

Heiji tressaillit devant la concentration évidente dont faisait preuve son rival. Les morts ne parlent pas, Kudô.

Quelque peu à l'écart, Kogoro, une main devant la bouche, resta interdit de stupéfaction, ayant tout entendu depuis le début. _Comment le gamin sait-il tout cela ? Impossible !_ Il était en partie choqué par le raisonnement logique de l'enfant. Mais aussi du ton qu'il avait employé. Un enfant normal aurait perdu la tête devant un tel spectacle, or, Conan agissait comme si parler des choses comme ça était parfaitement normal. Un ton mature, pourvu de logique, et réfléchi. Comme s'il essayait vraiment de déchiffrer les gestes de son adversaire._ Tellement différent de celui qu'il utilise avec nous._

Et il refusait de croire qu'un quelconque programme télévisé apprenait _ça_ à un enfant.

* * *

><p>Alors que Kaito courait dans tout les sens au quarantième étage du commissariat, une foule d'agents à ses trousses, il tenta de chercher où son si fabuleux plan avait foiré. Peut-être quand il avait décidé d'y aller seul et en cachette ? Ou alors quand il avait pensé qu'il pourrait vaincre une harde d'agent génétiquement dopés ? Ou peut-être après avoir été en sacrée, mais alors sacrée mauvaise posture, dans le bureau de Nakamori, il avait décidé d'aller reconsidérer sa santé mental ailleurs ? Et il se trouvait qu'ailleurs se retrouvait être au sein même du territoire ennemi .. Y a pas à dire, il était un génie !<p>

Kaito manqua de se prendre un mur et tourna en glissant malencontreusement au tournant d'un couloir, il reprit son équilibre pour repartir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, les agents ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher ..

Mais au moins, il avait pu rencontrer voir sa prochaine cible ! Une tierce de seconde, mais il l'avait vu ! C'était de toute façon son but initial, alors il pouvait considérer ce petit risque comme un succès .. une fois débarrassé de l'armée qui le poursuivait.

Le voleur fantôme se retourna à l'entente d'un cri et vit Nakamori qui venait de se cogner dans le mur dans lequel il avait failli entrer, et s'étaler lamentablement par terre, entraînant dans la chute un de ses coéquipiers, qui fit tomber son partenaire derrière lui et ainsi de suite. Il allait soupirer, soulagé, quand il vit une autre troupe contourner les incompétents et arriver .. _Oh merde !_ Il déglutit avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Après une nouvelle intersection, il déboucha dans la cage d'escalier et s'y engouffra sans hésitation. Dévalant à une vitesse effrénée les escaliers, il manqua d'en louper un mais se rattrapa de justesse, les pas précipités s'approchaient, il paniqua et s'engouffra dans le couloir principal de l'étage trente-trois.

Les agents avaient continué à descendre les escaliers, ne le remarquant pas. Le jeune homme souffla de soulagement, ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer avant de les ouvrir aussitôt au même temps qu'une porte, en se rappelant qu'il était dans le repaire de l'ennemi et pouvait tomber n'importe où.

Armoire à balai._ Parfait._ Kaito Kid s'y engouffra, verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur, avant de commencer à enlever sa cape immaculé. Il remplaça son pantalon par un jean banal, ébouriffa ses cheveux encore un peu plus, et sortit du placard. Ni vu ni connu. Maintenant, on le verrait comme Kaito, l'ami d'enfance de la fille de l'inspecteur du département de vols.

Un sourire victorieux étira le coin de ses lèvres. _Parfait. Décidément, je suis un génie._

Sa pensée le quitta aussitôt qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Son regard violacé s'attarda sur chacune des portes. Bureau de tel et tel individu. Ce n'était pas prévu, ça. Pff.

Le jeune homme erra ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, prenant des tournants au hasard. Il arriva enfin à un petit stand de journaux. Il en prit un et lorgna la une d'un regard stupéfait. Jack l'Eventreur ? Ah, c'était nouveau, ça.

Ne regardant pas devant lui, Kaito se cogna à une porte. Il leva les yeux pour lire la plaque dorée accrochée au battant en bois . Bureau de l'Inspecteur Megure. Un joyeux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. A cause d'Hakuba, il avait été amené à rencontrer Megure de nombreuses fois. Et ils étaient devenus, euh, proche était un euphémisme, Megure et son père se connaissait, dans le passé. C'était un ami de la famille. _Il pourra m'aider._

Le jeune homme ouvrit donc la porte, mais s'arrêta dans sa réplique en s'apercevant que le vieux avait.. des invités, visiblement.

-Kuroba-kun ? , demanda l'inspecteur, installé derrière son bureau.

-C'est bien moi. Désolé du dérangement, je me suis perdu dans le bâtiment et..

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, un sourire d'excuse fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui se fendit en deux lorsqu'il reconnut les visiteurs en question._ Tantei-kun et son entourage. Belle surprise._

-Ah, entre donc, mon garçon !

Kaito pénétra dans la pièce, enfilant son masque joyeux. Il entendait la voix de son père dans sa tête. _Ne jamais laisser transparaître tes émotions en présence d'une tierce personne, Kaito, toujours garder ta PokerFace, peu importe ta situation. Deviens le masque._

-Mouri, je te présente Kuroba Kaitô, le fils d'un vieil ami à moi. Kuroba-kun m'a aidé sur des cas particuliers, ainsi que Nakamori. Apparemment, il est très utile pour débusquer le Kid. Avec Hakuba-kun, ils sont tout le temps à deux doigts de l'attraper !

Une invisible sueur froide coula sur la tempe du concerné alors qu'il gardait son sourire figé. Tantei-kun le lorgnait déjà avec suspicion._ Par le caleçon de Lupin, ferme-là s'il te plait, le vieux._

-Hakuba ? , intervint le détective basané au coin de la pièce. _Oh, je viens de le remarquer._ C'est ce détective du Nord ?

-Exact !, confirma joyeusement Kaito. Je suis son, euh, assistant.

Il remarqua le sourcil haussé de Tantei-kun et se gifla mentalement. _Ferme-là ferme-là ferme-là, la moindre parole se retournera contre toi, abruti._

-Parfait !, s'exclama Kogoro. Il est intelligent lui aussi, n'est ce pas ? Toute aide est la bienvenue pour débusquer ce psychopathe.

Ce fut au tour de Kaito d'hausser un sourcil, les bras croisés. _Psychopathe ? Oh, j'aime._

-Kuroba-kun, tu as déjà entendu parler de Jack l'Eventreur ?

Devant les regards insistants des personnes présentes, Kaito ne put qu'hocher la tête.

-La personne qui s'en ai pris à cette.. Mary ? , répondit-il, après avoir jeté un bref et discrêt coup d'oeil au journal qu'il tenait. Tout pour se sortir de cette situation.

-Exact ! Ca te dirait d'enquêter avec Mouri sur cette affaire ? Mes agents sont indisponibles, hormis Sato et Takagi, et moi-même occupé, les médias ne sont pas facilement gérables. Et j'ai bien peur que Mouri et Hattori-kun soient exposés à l'infériorité numérique. Qui sait ce que Jack prévoit. Par contre, si toi et Hakuba-kun rejoignez nos rangs, on aura toute les chances de mettre ce psychopathe sous les barreaux.

-On sera cinq, et ce sera parfait, déclara calmement Kogoro.

Kaito ne put ouvrir la bouche que déjà l'inspecteur s'exclamait :

-Parfait ! Je compte sur toi pour prévenir Hakuba-kun !

Kaito décida que le mot que lui avait traverser l'esprit était suffisant pour décrire la situation dans lequel il s'était engouffrée.

_Merde._

* * *

><p>Assis dans la voiture de location, le front appuyé sur la vitre, Conan mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieur. Il avait vaguement conscience du bras de Hattori entourant ses épaules.<p>

Il savait qu'il touchait du doigt quelque chose d'extrêmement important, là, juste là, flottant à la surface de sa conscience distendue et titubante, quelque chose de lointain qui refusait catégoriquement d'éclater, quelque chose soigneusement cachée derrière un voile opaque, et Conan, les paupières fermement serrées, tentait.. tentait de _se rappeler._

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il luttait contre cette inextricable impression de ne pas savoir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser cette chose se noyer à nouveau dans les remoux boueux et sans fonds de son esprit. Il le détenait, il l'avait, mais elle glissait entre ses doigts. C'était extrêmement frustrant.

**..Ca te dirait d'enquêter avec Mouri sur cette affaire ? Mes agents sont indisponibles, hormis Sato et Takagi, et moi-même occupé, les médias ne sont pas facilement gérables..**

La voix de l'inspecteur retentit dans sa tête, clair et net. _Jusque-là, ça va._

**.. Qui sait ce que Jack prévoit. Par contre, si toi et Hakuba-kun rejoignez nos rangs, on aura toute les chances de mettre ce psychopathe sous les barreaux…**

Conan grinça inconsciemment les dents.

-Même si j'ai jamais pu blairer Hakuba, je nie pas qu'il peut être utile, avec ce Kaito, déclara Kogoro. Apparemment, il était entrain de discuter avec Heiji.

Conan l'entendit, mais les mots restèrent là, échoués dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

**..On sera cinq, et ce sera parfait.**

**.. Blairer Hakuba, utile avec ce Kaito.**

Les paupières de Conan s'ouvrirent brusquement. C'était ça. Hattori et Kogoro, avec Kuroba et Hakuba, ça fait quatre, pas cinq.

Alors pourquoi Kogoro avait déclaré qu'ils étaient cinq, tout à l'heure ?

Conan avait la désagréable impression que Kogoro l'avait dit_ exactement_ comme il voulait qu'il le dise, sans se tromper.

Hattori, Kuroba, Hakuba, Kogoro et lui, _Conan_, ça faisait cinq.

Un mot traversa l'esprit de l'enfant, et il décida que oui, ce mot décrivait parfaitement la situation.

_Merde._


	2. Chapter II

**_Disclaimer :_ **_Malheureusement, je suis toujours entrain d'harceler Gosho Aoyama pour qu'il me file au moins le trio ( plus Hakuba, j'aime pas le terme "Quartet", ça me rappelle un orchestre QwQ ) , mais il refuse encore. Et Jack l'Eventreur n'est pas mon père ( NOOOOOOON ( ← Clin d'oeil à Luke. ) ), on sait tous qu'il a existé._

_**Note :** Un grand merci à JustinTime, Mli, et Mitsuki pour leur joulie joulie rewiew. Ca m'a boosté à finir le chapitre deux aujourd'hui même. ( Ca, et la chanson Headphone Actor que j'arrête pas de replayer. Je crois que j'ai cassé le bouton. )_

_**Chapitre II :**_

-Avouez votre crime, Hibiya-san, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Hibiya regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, et saisit le chose la plus proche qui pouvait ressembler à une arme : Un coupe-papier. Sa gorge laissa échapper un rire qui trempait plus dans l'hystérie que la moquerie, alors qu'il fusillait d'un regard victorieux le détective lui faisant face. Les agents présents -dont Yamamura, _Seigneur oh Seigneur Seigneur_- , levèrent les bras.

-Reculez et je ne vous blesserez pas !

Une main, pâle, presque fragile, apparut de nulle part, saisit celle qui tenait le coupe-papier, et avec une force violente qu'il ne suspectait pas ce bras frêle de détenir, retourna la lame contre lui. L'arme lui faisait maintenant face. La main libre de son agresseur agrippa brutalement sa tignasse, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant dans un hoquet de douleur. Sa gorge rencontra l'extrémité de la lame, ses yeux croisèrent l'espace d'un instant deux iris noisettes, pourvus de défi et de plaisir, son regard descendit vers la courbe orgueilleuse qu'étirait la bouche du détective, ses mèches bruns lui chatouillaient le nez, il suffoquait, alors que la lame était sur le poing de plonger dans sa gorge.

-Je me rend ! J'abandonne ! C'est moi qui l'a tué ! Éloignez ce psychopathe de moi !

Hakuba eut un reniflement dédaigneux._ Pathétique._ Son masque impassible sur le visage, il recula de quelques pas pour permettre aux policiers d'embarquer l'assassin.

Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à se faufiler discrètement pour échapper à l'agent, hum,_ l'inspecteur_ Yamamura, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le prit, s'apprêtant à décrocher, mais s'abstint en voyant le numéro de son interlocuteur. _Qu'est ce qu'il me veut, ce crétin ?_

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le caractère profondément enfantin et éternellement absurde de son ami, lui et Kaito vivait en collocation depuis des mois déjà. Hakuba n'ayant aucun endroit où rester pendant son séjour au Japon, et pas les moyens pour y remédier, le magicien lui avait offert de rester avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il n'en ai besoin. _Il se sentait peut-être seul, dans cet appartement, c'est pas facile._ Et bien que le tempérament joyeux de Kaito avait doublé depuis qu'il avait accepté cette proposition, -à contrecoeur-, Hakuba savait que Kaito n'était pas complètement celui qu'il prétendait être, aussi s'était-il pris d'affection pour le magicien, au fond, tout au fond,_ très_ au fond, de lui.

Il décrocha tout de même au bout de la cinquième tonalité, victime de sa curiosité maladive.

-Hakuba à l'appareil.

-Hakubaaaaa, j'ai une bonne nouvelle .. !

_Dis-moi que tu es mort, je sauterai de joie._

-Hm ?

-J'ai réussi à te mettre sur l'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur.

Silence. Hakuba écarquilla les yeux, humidifia ses lèvres, et se figea soudainement. Il avait essayé à maintes reprises de prendre part à l'affaire, mais le cher et aimable l'inspecteur du département d'homicide avait catégoriquement refusé de le mettre dans la confidence. _Normal, on ne s'est jamais rencontré, il croit que je suis un de ces espèces d'imposteurs._

Kaito commença à s'inquiéter.

-Hakuba, toujours vivant ?

-.. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Euh, donc tu me fera passer pour ton assistant ?

-Je ne veux même pas savoir.

-Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Ils raccrochèrent simultanément. Hakuba, excité. Et Kaito, soulagé.

* * *

><p>Il neigeait. Les décorations de Noël sur les avenues disparaissaient derrière un rideau de flocon qui tombaient dru. La ville étouffait sous un silence cotonneux. Il était minuit passée. Le lendemain, les rues de Tokyo seraient sans doute noyées sous une couche aussi blanche que la crème.<p>

-Ce serait joli à voir par la fenêtre de la bagnole, à moins que le réseau circulaire était en état de nous faire lever de bons matins, vous savez, ce genre de jours rigoureux, on a qu'une envie, se terrer dans son lit douillet ! , rigola grassement le conducteur.

Hakuba soupira d'exaspération pour la énième fois, jetant un coup d'œil à l'embouteillage qui menaçait de se former à l'encontre du feu rouge.

-Et bien quoi ? Le mutisme, c'est pas conseillé, vous savez. Remarque, ça m'arrange bien, l'autre fois, une vieille dame n'arrêtaient pas de déblatérer sur son logement social, et les pétitions du gouvernement pour lui donner l'éclairage, et que si on voulait une meilleure description, on ferait mieux de le lui fournir, l'éclairage, débita le conducteur, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Le jeune homme s'ébouriffa les cheveux déjà indisciplinés, claquant sa langue. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était arriver à destination.

-Vous pouvez pas rouler plus vite ? , demanda t-il, jetant un énième coup d'oeil dehors.

- Bien sûr que si !

-C'est vrai ? Vous connaissez un raccourci ? , s'enquit le détective, sans dissimuler son espoir.

-Évidemment, je déploie les ailes intégrées de ma voiture, on s'élève au-dessus de tout le monde et on vole en ligne droite jusqu'à votre destination, seulement, j'ai peur d'attraper une contravention en me garant sur le toit de votre maison.

Hakuba s'enfonça dans son siège, vexé.

Il jeta un énième coup d'œil furtif dehors. La voiture s'était arrêté de façon que la vitre donnait une vue direct à une ruelle. Hakuba arqua un sourcil, une silhouette noire se distinguait de l'obscurité qui assaillait la petite rue. Il plissa les yeux. L'ombre était étendue sur le sol, allongé sur ce qui semblait être du liquide visqueux noirâtre.

On pouvait apercevoir une main dépassant l'obscurité oppressante qui recouvrait les lieux.

Un horrible sentiment s'empara des entrailles du détective. Il ouvrit brusquement la portière et s'engouffra dehors, indifférent aux protestations du conducteur. Il se précipita vers la ruelle.

La vision effroyable qui s'offrait à lui provoqua chez lui une soudaine nausée.

Du sang, partout. Sur le sol dallé autour de lui, les murs, les projections et les giclements les plus violents marquant aussi l'embrasure qui donnait à la grande rue de gouttelettes carmines. Le corps d'une femme reposait, collé au mur, sa main d'une blancheur répugnante sur sa hanche opaline, appartenant au cadavre dont les poumons dépassait la barrière de sa peau. Autour du corps amoché, des organes ont été soigneusement éparpillés, formant un petit cercle.

Hakuba recula d'un pas, une main devant sa bouche. L'odeur oppressante du sang l'étouffait. _Erk, écoeurant._

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Hakuba dégaina son téléphone, composant le numéro de la police.

Les lieux furent rapidement envahis sous la lueur des gyrophares.

* * *

><p><em>Shinishi courait. Il savait qu'il courait. Chaque respiration qu'il prenait lui donnait l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu, mais il continuait de courir. Sa gorge sèche lui faisait affreusement mal. Il sauta par-dessus un muret, atterrissant sur ses pieds sans aucun bruit et fut content que, malgré son vrai corps, il ai gardé la capacité d'être silencieux qu'être dans un corps d'enfant lui avait enseigné.<em>

_Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour de lui. Son souffle sortait par petits halètements rapides et son corps tremblait. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, lui faisant dresser les poils sur sa nuque. Il avait été un idiot. Un vrai crétin. Et s'était plongé dans la gueule du loup. Il ne pouvait rien voir, et n'allait certainement pas appeler à l'aide, au risque d'être localisé._

_Un coup de feu se fit entendre. Et sans qu'il ne parvienne à saisir le pourquoi du comment, il fut plaqué contre un mur par une douleur atroce au niveau de sa main. Il haleta de douleur et reporta son regard vers sa main. Elle était clouée au mur avec un scalpel. Sa **main** était coincée à un mur avec un **scalpel**. Un scalpel était **dans** sa main._

_Le temps que son cerveau intègre la situation, un poing le cogna au menton. Sa respiration se fit sifflante, et sa dernière vision avait été un sourire carnassier, révélant des dents affûtés.** Jack, merde.** Il perdit connaissance._

-Kudô !

L'exclamation le tira du sommeil. Il grogna des mots incompréhensibles et ouvrit les paupières. Une silhouette familière se distingua de l'obscurité. _Urgh, j'ai mal à la tête._

Des bras l'aidèrent à s'asseoir. Ses jambes vinrent immédiatement rencontrer son torse, comme un réflexe, un instinct, et il posa son menton au creux de ses genoux, en position fœtal.

-Kudô, ça va ?

-Cauchemar, bredouilla t-il, l'esprit encore brumeux.

-Encore eux ?

Le regard saphir croisa l'espace d'un instant celui émeraude.

-Non. C'était, euh, quelqu'un d'autres.

Heiji leva les yeux au plafond. _Il ne me fait pas confiance ou quoi ? Il sait bien que je vais pas me moquer.. Pff._

-Qui donc ?

Le ton sec indiqua à Conan que le basané n'y croyait pas, bien que c'était la vérité, pourtant. Ce n'était pas _eux._ Il en était certain.

-Je sais pas.. J'ai l'horrible impression que c'était Jack l'Eventreur.. C'est ce que, euh, le Shinishi de mon rêve a pensé.

**'Jack, merde'** lui revînt en mémoire, et il hocha la tête, resserrant sa prise autour de ses jambes.

-Cette affaire t'est monté à la tête, mec, gloussa Heiji.

Un regard noir le fit partir dans un bref rire.

-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe, Hattori.

Le détective d'Osaka haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Mais j'arrive pas à mettre la main dedans.

-Et si on reprenait ? , proposa Conan avec un sourire significatif.

-Jack est un homme bel et bien équilibré. Sa façon de penser est peut-être guidé par la vengeance. Intelligent en son genre, il avait eu environ trois à quatre heures pour tuer sa victime, et la vider de ses organes.

-Sur Mary, aucune trace de viol ni de coups, elle n'avait eu aucun amant ce soir-là, ni même de relation sexuelles consentantes.

Conan rongea à nouveau l'ongle de son pouce. Ça devenait une manie.

-Dans l'ordre, il a enlevé d'abord les organes vitaux, puis génitaux, sans trace de coupure sur la peau.

_C'est trop précis_, pensèrent t-ils simultanément,_ bien droit et propre, sans lacune, absolu, tellement chirur.._

Et dans un éclair de lucidité, ils comprirent.

-Il est médecin ! , s'écrièrent-ils au même temps.

_Ce qui explique le scalpel aussi._ Le plus petit massa sa main droite.

Conan, trépignant d'excitation à leur nouvelle piste, attrapa son téléphone, celui qui appartenait à Shinishi, pour envoyer un message à l'inspecteur, à Kuroba, puis à Hakuba.

-Il est 4 heures du matin, déclara le détective de l'ouest, un sourire en coin.

-L'art d'annoncer l'évidence, répondit son rival, le regard braqué sur l'écran.

Le sourire du basané s'élargit. _Il devra m'apprendre quelques uns de ses trucs._

Dans le grand lit à côté des deux futons, Kogoro, allongé, les yeux ouverts, fixaient avec un étonnement grandissant le mur en face de lui. Ses méninges travaillaient à pleines régimes alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler les mots qu'il venait de surprendre.

_Jack l'Eventreur est médecin._

Une partie de sa conscience lui souffla un "On s'en fou", et il rangea cette information dans un coin de son cerveau.

_Le gosse d'Osaka a appelé Conan : Kudô. Conan sait rivaliser avec le détective de l'Ouest. Ces deux-là s'entendent merveilleusement bien. Il n'a pas peur devant les affaires sanglants, raisonne correctement et parle comme un adulte. Attend attend, Kudô a bien disparu le jour où Conan est venu, non ?.._

Et lentement, très lentement, les morceaux du puzzle embrumé par certains faits s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de Kogoro, l'Endormi. Ou, dans ce cas-là, Celui-Qui-Feint-Dormir.

-BMV-

Le lendemain matin, Conan se leva avec un atroce mal de tête. Alors qu'il se remplaçait son pyjama par un jean, pull jaune par-dessous un gilet vert, ses pensées dérivèrent instinctivement vers leur désormais nouvelle piste.

Cette affaire promettait d'être alléchante.

L'enfant pénétra dans le salon où Kazuha et Ran s'attelait à mettre la table. Un bâillement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il s'affala sur le sol, sa tête reposant sur la table.

-Conan-kun, tu n'a pas bien dormi ? , demanda Ran depuis la porte entrouverte de la cuisine.

Il la rassura d'un sourire.

-C'est pas vrai ! Heiji est encore entrain de roupiller ! , s'exclama l'amie d'enfance du basané alors qu'elle claquait violemment la porte de la chambre des garçons.

Un grommellement inaudible lui vint en guise de réponse.

-Hattori-kun, réveillez-vous, sourit doucement Ran.

Nouveau grognement.

De l'eau froide se déversa soudain sur lui. Heiji, dans un cri loin d'être viril, se débattit dans ses draperies avant de se redresser et d'adresser un regard furieux à son amie d'enfance, qui tenait un seau d'eau vide à la main. Ran, au pas de la porte, lui envoya un sourire d'excuse comme pour dire qu'elle avait tenté de l'empêcher de le réveiller ainsi.

Heiji jura dans sa barbe inexistante. _Quelle idée de me réveiller comme ça, bordel, quelle idée de me réveiller tout court !_

-Laisse-moi un peu de temps, tu veux ! , déclara t-il d'un ton agressif.

-Le temps ! C'est pas ça qui manque à Jack l'Eventreur, tiens !

-Hein ?

-Il a encore frappé, encore plus violent.

Heiji, soudainement parfaitement réveillé, bondit sur ses pieds. _Et merde !_

Conan s'étrangla presque dans son thé, les yeux rivés vers l'écran de la télévision au coin de la pièce, qui annonçait le nouveau cas de Jack l'Eventreur.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on ne nous a pas contacté ?, demanda Heiji.

Kogoro leva les yeux sombre de son journal.

-On vient de le faire, il y a un quart d'heure. Apparemment, c'est Hakuba qui a découvert le corps, au environ de minuit. Une vraie boucherie. On va voir à la morgue dans une demi-heure, le temps que l'inspecteur Megure se libère pour nous y conduire.

Conan déposa sa fourchette. Il avait le sentiment qu'il regretterait d'avoir manger d'ici peu.


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer :** _Nan, nan, toujours pas.. J'ai pas de machine à voyager le temps pour m'appropier Jack l'Eventreur. Et Gosho Aoyama détient encore et toujours les personnages et l'univers._

_**Note : **Merciii **EmYasmina** pour ta review *^* ( Je l'ai vu alors que j'allai m'endormir, autant dire que j'ai dormi de bonne humeur x3 ) ( Et ouais moi quand je partage ma passion sur Jack, mes amis me disent "Psychopathe" ;-; Mais est-ce ma faute si ses meurtres sont des chef-d'oeuvre ? ) Bref. Merciiii ! Et **Méli**, le site t'a trollé xD Merci pour ta review ! Oué Kogoro a du potentiel mais il le travaille pas, et ça me..qmqoapefemojq. Encore merci, ça me fait plaisir ! ( Et ça m'encourage à finir ce chapitre 4 qui veut pas se finir ;-;, je m'empêche de le bâcler, c'est, euh, j'aime pas le travail bâclé quoi QwQ ) Et je pense que tu vas grimacer ici un peu plus, mais il faut démontrer la glauquecité de Jack l'Eventreur, han. _

_Bref. _

_**Chapitre III :**_

Les alarmes retentirent subitement, les visiteurs, nombreux ce jour-là, regardèrent dans tout les sens dans l'espoir d'apercevoir leur idôle. La fumée commençait à apparaître : La spacieuse salle où était exposée la Red Shield en fut envahie. Des rumeurs de conspiration et de vol lucratif commencèrent à circuler. Kaitô Kid risquait d'apparaître d'une minute à l'autre.

Certains touristes invétérés sortirent leurs appareils interdits pour prendre des photos à la dérobée de ce qui allait sans doute être le premier cambriolage du mois depuis la dernière Pleine Lune.

Dès son arrivée, à sept heure du matin, l'inspecteur Nakamori avait senti que ça allait être une journée compliquée. Ce dernier mois avait principalement consisté en discussion interminable avec les collectionneurs qui prêtaient leurs pièces pour l'exposition et leur compagnie d'assurance. Juste pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'était le Kid. La pièce majeure, celle dont on parlait le plus, bien évidemment, était la Red Shield, une précieuse perle récemment acquise à son propriétaire actuel à Nagoya. Comme toujours, les mêmes disputes éclataient entre les universitaires et les spécialistes du département de vols qui défendaient divers points de vue de questions de "propriété légitime" et "le droit de fouilles corporel"à coup de barbantes expertises.

Nakamori soupira pour la énième fois cette journée, tout en longeant l'escalier qui menait au poste de sécurité, il regarda sa montre. 23h58. Kid était drôlement tôt. Le message annonciateur avait clairement précisé minuit._ Une imprécision, chez le Kid, c'est une première._

-Est ce qu'on a laissé entrer quelqu'un avant que les alarmes ne retentissent ? , s'écria t-il aux agents.

-Non, monsieur ! Aucun touriste n'est entré dans la galerie, monsieur, nous attendions d'avoir votre accord avant de pénétrer les lieux.

Nakamori parcourut l'écran du regard. A cause de la fumée planant dans la salle, les caméras lui renvoyaient une image brouillée, mais l'éclat écarlate du bijou, fièrement exposé sur le socle au milieu de la pièce, était toujours présente. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'inspecteur plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer des formes quelconques. A l'extérieur, le public commençait à s'impatienter, les portes de la salle principale étaient toujours fermées et la police ne pouvait procéder aux fouilles des gens sans motif concret.

-On y va !

La brouillard stagnait quand les agents pénétrèrent le hall d'exposition. L'inspecteur ordonna aux agents d'utiliser les éventails qu'ils avaient apportés pour dissiper la fumée aussi vite que possible.

L'inspecteur regarda sa montre. _Minuit dix, ça doit être trop tard._

Nakamori eut son choc du siècle lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la Red Shield était encore et toujours sur son socle. Il la prit et l'examina sous toutes ses facettes. _C'est bien l'original. Mais.. Kid a raté son cambriolage ? Oh mon dieu.._

Un bête sourire victorieux plaqué sur les lèvres, Nakamori se retourna vers ses subalternes, leur faisant face, et brandit le diamant dans un geste triomphant.

-Le Kid n'a pas réussi ! Nous avons gagné !

Des exclamations et cris de triomphe fusèrent alors de partout.

* * *

><p>Assis en tailleurs dans la salle de sécurité, Kaito ne daignait pas détacher son regard de sa montre. Il enregistrait chaque minute qu'il passait avec une nervosité déconcertante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait fébrile. Les gardes étaient ligotés dans un coin de la pièce, inconscients. Nakamori était exactement là où il devait être. Le déclencheur de l'alarme qui servira à disperser la fumée n'attendait qu'à être tiré. Tout était parfait. Son plan se déroulait à merveille.<p>

Mais ça n'empêcha pas cette maudite goutte de sueur perler son front. Mauvais pressentiment. Il détestait ça. Il avait l'impression que tout allait partir en vrille d'ici peu.

Kaito fit les cent pas dans la salle, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui. Non, il n'avait rien oublié. Tout était en place. Même son deltaplane.. Juste au cas où.

Un sentiment d'angoisse sourde restait ancré dans ses entrailles, laissant un goût amer au fond de sa gorge. _La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, c'était quand.._

Bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, trop indigné pour ça, Kaito savait que c'était vrai._ Quand un de mes cambriolages a raté.._

Plongé dans le cercle vicieux de ses pensées, Kaito trébucha. L'exclamation de surprise mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait accidentellement tirée le déclencheur dans sa chute. Il jura doucement. _Y a vraiment que moi pour trébucher là où il n'y a rien pour trébucher._

Deux minutes avant l'heure prévue. Les agents en bas commencèrent à s'agiter à l'entente de l'alarme. Le brouillard commença à se disperser dans la salle d'exposition. _Par la barbe de Lupin._

Il ouvrit la porte et s'élança aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans la cage d'escalier. Sa grimace se transforma bientôt en un sourire moqueur. Décidément, la Poker Face était d'une efficacité exemplaire.

Minuit cinq. Kaito laissa échapper des jurons, pénétrant silencieusement le hall d'exposition. Il localisa sa cible fièrement dressée sur son socle. Un sourire triomphant fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'accroupit sur la boîte en verre qui renfermait le bijou._ Rien à signaler, Nakamori est dans la salle de sécurité._ Il entendit le juron de l'inspecteur grâce à l'émetteur qu'il avait placé dans la pièce quelques instants plus tôt. _L'angoisse n'altère pas ma capacité de réflexion, ha._

Il sursauta presque quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Se forçant à calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur, il regarda l'écran et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. _Bordel mais plus ponctuel, tu meurs._

-Quoi ? , aboya t-il à l'adresse de la personne au bout du fil.

-Kaito, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je suis, comme on dit, en plein milieu de quelque chose, déclara le concerné, jetant un coup d'œil au diamant.

-On s'en fiche, ramène-toi, je suis au commissariat. Bien que ça me tue de le dire, j'ai **vraiment** besoin de ton aide.

-Je ne t'aiderai pas à t'échapper de là, Hakuba. Assume tes gestes, peu importe ce que tu as fait.

-Haha, vraiment très drôle, je m'étrangle de rire, idiot. Je t'attend dans dix minutes.

Kaito mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. La voix de son ami semblait un brin suppliante.

-Sinon ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ?

-Euh, non.

-A dans dix minutes.

Et sur cette réponse limpide, Hakuba raccrocha.

Kaito jeta un dernier coup d'œil au diamant rouge qui semblait le narguer silencieusement._ Tu me revaudras ça, crétin._

Et, dans un mouvement de cape, Kaito disparut au même moment où la double-porte s'ouvrait sur l'inspecteur et ses subordonnés.

* * *

><p><em>Erk,<em> fut la première pensée de Conan alors qu'il faisait un pas à l'intérieur de la morgue. Il n'aimait pas être là. Ça sentait trop.. la mort.

Kogoro s'avança, la mine sombre, l'air contrarié, vers la table où reposait Annie, la nouvelle victime.

Hakuba était déjà dans la pièce et discutait calmement avec le légiste. Le détective leur fit un signe de la tête, s'approchant d'eux et se présenta. Heiji lui demanda la posture exacte dans laquelle il avait trouvé le cadavre._ Dans les moindres détails._

Le brun s'attarda un instant sur Conan, se demandant probablement s'il était raisonnable qu'un enfant se trouve dans ces lieux, mais commença néanmoins son récit.

Conan baissa la tête, les yeux fermés, l'ongle de son pouce ayant retrouvé son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, alors qu'il écoutait attentivement le compte-rendu d'Hakuba.

- Le corps était allongé au milieu du la ruelle étroite, la tête tournée sur la joue gauche, les épaules à plat, mais l'axe du corps légèrement incliné vers le côté gauche. Le bras gauche se trouvait le long du corps, avec l'avant-bras replié à angle droit et reposant en travers de l'abdomen. Le bras droit, quelque peu détaché du corps, se trouvait à quelques centimètre du cadavre, tandis que l'avant-bras, posé sur l'abdomen, laissait apercevoir des doigts serrés. Les jambes était largement écartées, la cuisse gauche formant un angle droit avec le tronc, tandis que la cuisse droite dessinait un angle obtus avec le pubis. Toute la surface extérieure de l'abdomen et des cuisses a été arrachée, alors que les viscères ont été retirés de la cavité abdominale. Les seins était coupés à leur base, les bras mutilés de nombreux coups de couteau irréguliers et le visage totalement méconnaissable. Les tissus du cou ont été sectionnés jusqu'à l'os. Les viscères ont été éparpillées un peu partout : les intestins, les reins et un sein se trouvent sous la tête l'autre sein, près du pied droit le foie, entre les pieds les poumons, à la droite du corps la rate à la gauche du corps des lambeaux de chair de l'abdomen et des cuisses ont été empilés près d'une carcasse de fer, une ruine le cœur a été retiré mais n'a pas été retrouvé.

Kogoro pâlit. Et il sembla à Conan que le détective de l'Ouest semblait retenir un violent haut-le-coeur, le teint verdâtre.

L'enfant se balança d'un pied à l'autre, incapable de tenir sur place, tellement ses pensées se bousculaient à une vitesse affolante. _Jack ne s'est pas retenu, cette fois. Annie a été éventré, comme Mary. Mais pas seulement. Cette fois, il s'est défoulé. Il n'a pas essayé de dissimuler le fait qu'il s'en ai pris aux organes. Il les a dispersés un peu partout. Plus violent, plus sauvage, moins précis, plus haineux qu'avec Mary. La vengeance s'applique aussi ici, mais avec plus de hargne. Annie a fait quelque chose de plus grave que Mary._ Conan pencha la tête sur le côté. _Il gagne en violence et en confiance. C'en est surprenant, il évolue plus vite._ Discrêtement, l'enfant s'approcha de la défunte, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour analyser du regard le corps. _Le drap est gênant._ Il rabaissa le tissu blanc jusqu'au niveau des reins. _Aucun doute que le scalpel a été utilisé. Mais aussi autre chose.. Une arme plus pointue, plus grosse. D'où les petits méandres du cou._ Ses doigts tracèrent doucement le contour de l'ouverture. _Une hache, ouais. Quelque chose comme ça. La hache a été utilisé pour transpercer la peau, l'ouvrir. Le scalpel n'a servi qu'à l'intérieur._ Lentement, Conan écarta les pans du ventre de la femme. Il regarda à l'intérieur. _L'utérus a encore été retiré. Mais pas que. La vessie aussi. Et sûrement.._ Hésitant, l'enfant releva complètement le drap, avant de le rabattre aussitôt avec un frisson. _Le vagin a aussi été prélevé._

Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque le fit sursauter. Il se retourna.

-Bon sang, Kudô, c'est carrément dégoûtant, grimaça Heiji, accroupi à côté de lui.

-Excitant, tu veux dire. On a un psychopathe spécialisé en médecine en liberté, qui ne laisse derrière lui qu'un corps complètement vidée et aucun indice.

Heiji frissonna.

-Il ose encore plus, Hattori, poursuivit Conan, il gagne en confiance. Annie a dû faire un truc particulièrement énervant pour avoir droit à ce.. traitement. Plus grave que Mary. Que savons-nous d'elle ?

-Que c'était une prostituée.

-Voilà. Réfléchis, Hattori ! Mary et Annie sont tout deux prostituées. Elles vendent leurs corps. Se font désirer par le sexe opposé. Elles avaient des relations sexuelles consentants. Étaient dépendantes du sexe. Pourtant, sur leurs corps, pas de trace de viol ni rien, par contre, l'utérus a été retiré dans les deux cas. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, bon sang !?

Heiji tressaillit.

-C'est peut-être symbolique. Une signature, ou un truc dans ce jus. Ou encore du trafic d'organes. C'est son mode opératoire, proposa le bronzée.

Au moment où Conan s'apprêtait à répliquer, la porte principale claqua, attirant tout les regards vers un jeune homme aux cheveux frisés qui semblait furibond. Hakuba esquissa un sourire.

-Enfin, pas trop tôt !

-De quoi as-tu besoin ? , siffla Kaito, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Hakuba lui fit signe d'approcher. Ce qu'il fit. Le brun lui chuchota alors à l'oreille.

-Donne-moi ta plaque.

Kaito dût faire un effort considérable pour ne pas rester ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson.

-Pardon ?

Le détective leva les yeux au plafond.

-Ta fausse plaque d'agent. Tu sais, celle que tu utilise pour jouer des tours de magie au commissariat.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'a fait venir ?

-Effectivement.

Kaito se força à rester calme. _Respire, Kuroba, respire._ D'un sourire en coin, il sortit la plaque qu'il avait utilisé quelques instants plus tôt et la plaqua contre le torse de son ami.

-Merci.

Et le magicien tourna les talons pour ne pas céder à l'envie de casser le nez du brun. Dans son élan, il remarqua Tantei-kun et Tantei-han qui discutaient dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'eux, un petit sourire joyeux accrochés aux lèvres.

-Salut Hattori-kun, Edogawa-kun !

Les concernés tournèrent simultanément leurs regards vers lui.

-S'lut.

Conan ne s'embarrassa pas à répondre, se contentant de le toiser d'un regard suspicieux. Il était sûr et certain qu'il avait déjà vu _ce_ regard violacé quelque part, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

De son côté, Kaito jeta un coup d'oeil au cadavre, une grimace étira ses traits.

-C'est dégueulasse.

-Ça, tu peux le dire, répondit le bronzé.

-Ça doit être fait avec un truc grand et pointu, nan ?

-Une hache, corrigea distraitement Conan.

L'ébène s'accroupit.

-Et à l'intérieur..

-Un scalpel, compléta Heiji.

-Un scalpel ? Ça devait alors être..

-Un médecin, lâchèrent au même temps les deux détectives, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Ah. Il devait pas être très viril, du genre freluquet, pas grand, mince, comme une gonzesse, quoi, avec un manteau ? Ou une longue veste ? Quelque chose comme ça.

Les deux détectives sursautèrent et tournèrent leurs regards insistants vers lui.

-Comment tu sais ça ?, demandèrent t-ils d'une même voix.

Kaito désigna du doigt les griffures sur l'abdomen du cadavre.

-Elle a réussi à se débattre. Regarde, les coupures de ses ongles viennent d'ici, -il désigna le haut du cou- , jusqu'ici, -ses doigts suivirent les traces s'arrêtant au niveau du nombril- , vous voyez ? Elle lui a foutu des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, des coups de dents. Tellement que ça a laissé sa trace. Elle a réussi à lui faire face pendant un moment. C'est pourquoi je dis qu'il est pas très viril, votre médecin. Duh.

Conan haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction.

-Et la veste ?

Le doigt de Kaito glissa jusqu'à une minuscule marque rougie sur la peau laiteuse de la hanche droite.

-Un tissu rêche s'est frotté ici précisément, aucun doute. Pendant qu'il l'éventrait, p't'être.

Heiji siffla devant les capacités d'observations inouïes du jeune homme. _Pas bête, il pourra nous être utile._

-Hum.. Pire qu'avant, bien pire que la première..

Conan sursauta à la voix songeuse derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Hakuba, penché, les mains sur les genoux, lorgnant le corps inanimé d'Annie d'un regard pensif.

_C'est le deuxième qui se faufile derrière toi sans que tu le remarque, vieux, il faut que je me reprend,_ pensa amèrement l'enfant.

-Il maîtrise mieux ses armes, c'est le deuxième meurtre qui se passe dehors. Il est confiant. Trop confiant. Ça risque d'être un massacre pour la prochaine victime. Peut-être même frappera t-il plus tôt que prévu.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine victime, déclara Kaito, nous l'attraperons avant. Nous avons intérêt à l'attraper avant.

Les trois acquiescèrent silencieusement, sans pour autant cesser de dévisager le spectacle répugnant que donnait la nouvelle victime de Jack l'Eventreur.


	4. Chapter IV

_Disclaimer** : ** Pour savoir, lisez le disclaimer du chapitre 1. Si vous voulez toujours savoir, le disclaimer est aussi disponible sur le chapitre 2. Et le 3. En somme : J'AI LA FLEMME DE ME RÉPÉTER._

**_Notes : Grqnd Merci à EmYamina pour sa review O ! Ne te fais pas d'illusion, j'avais des chapitres écrits en avance. C'est le dernier et j'ai pas encore commencé le 5 et les vacances sont finis et D8 ! _**

_**Chapitre IV :**_

-Ta mère a appelé.

Shinishi jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le large miroir de sa salle de bain, et porta sa main afin de gratter l'infime tâche de dentifrice au coin de ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleutés s'attardèrent un instant sur son reflet avant qu'il ne paraisse enfin satisfait. Haibara, adossée contre l'embrasure de la porte, le dardait d'un regard examinateur.

-Elle se demande si tu es mort ou vivant. Trois mois que tu ne lui passes plus un seul coup de fil.

Shinishi attendit que les dernières sensations de brûlure s'évaporent avant de sortir de la salle d'eau. Haibara s'installa sur le canapé et leva les yeux de son écritoire pour le dévisager.

-Je lui ai dis que tu étais mort.

Indifférente au regard noir du plus grand, elle poursuivit :

-Normalement, cet antidote devra durer une semaine, avant que tu ne rapetisses.

Shinishi rejoignit le jeune fille sur le canapé. Une semaine.. _Je devrai être en mesure d'attraper Jack l'Eventreur d'ici là._

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Le détective se laissa glisser au sol, les coudes sur la table basse et le menton au creux de ses mains. Il sentait le regard pensif d'Haibara braqué sur sa nuque. Elle attendait simplement. _Ne dis rien. Elle soupçonne quelque chose.. tu es fatigué. Quand tu es fatigué, tu es faible, et elle te tirera les vers du nez en quelques secondes si tu ouvre la bouche. Ne le fais pas. Ne, parle, surtout, pas._

-On peut rester là toute la journée, Kudô-kun. Tu finiras par me dire ce qui te tracasse.

Shinishi se passa la main sur ses yeux, relevant sa frange au passage._ Tss._ Il ramena ses jambes à son torse et les entoura de ses bras, posant sa joue gauche sur son genou.

-Si tu étais un esprit de médecin douteux et complètement cinglé..

-C'est déjà le cas.

-A quoi te servirai l'utérus des autres femmes ?

Haibara haussa les épaules.

-Cette affaire de Jack l'Eventreur, n'est ce pas ?

Un hochement de tête confirma son hypothèse. La jeune fille remarqua les battements réguliers du pied de Shinishi contre le sol. Elle se leva de son accoudoir, vint se poster devant le détective, et mit ses mains sur ses épaules en lui intimant l'ordre de fermer les yeux. Ce qu'il fit.

-Tu es énervé, donc tu es sous l'emprise d'une émotion et non dirigé par ta raison et ton self-control. Tu es inefficace. Tu réfléchis dans le vide, chuchota t-elle glacialement.

Shinishi grinça des dents.

-Calme-toi. Respire. Voilà, maintenant, concentre-toi sur les victimes. Représente-toi l'heure du crime comme tu l'imagine, dans les moindres détails. Avant-hier à l'arrondissement d'Arakawa, n'est ce pas ? Bien. Il fait nuit. La femme est dans cette ruelle. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

-C'est une prostituée qui n'a pas eu d'amant ce soir-là. Obligé de rester sur le trottoir. Pas le choix.

-Voilà. Maintenant, elle entend les pas de l'assassin se rapprocher. Elle ne le connaît pas. Sinon elle aurait fui. Elle a tourné la tête vers lui, a pris cette chance pour avoir un abri pendant la nuit. Elle lui a proposé son corps. Il a refusé. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Il ne toucherait pas cette femme, elle le dégoûtait trop. Il était étrange. N'agissait pas comme tout les hommes. Elle était étonnée. Les hommes venaient naturellement vers elle. Elle veut être leur centre d'intérêt. Elle est habituée au gens qui lui disent qu'elle est belle, qu'ils veulent la revoir, qui la traitent avec soin. Mais cet homme n'était pas comme ça. Il n'a pas d'yeux pour elle.. Pire : Elle voyait bien qu'elle le dégoûtait.

Shinishi, les paupières fermement serrées, tentait de suivre la voix qui lui semblait lointaine, à présent. Il rongea furieusement son pouce. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Guidé par la voix léthargique de la scientifique, il revoyait l'image de Mary longer la ruelle. La silhouette se changea en celle d'Annie. Bien, il allait se concentrer sur elle. Il entendait clairement la pointe de la hache crisser sur le sol, les lents pas des chaussures sur les dalles. Pourquoi l'éventrer ? Pourquoi cette hargne ? Aurait-il affaire à un détraqué sexuel ? Mais aucune n'a été violé. Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi ? Les tuer était suffisant pour la vengeance, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? Et pourquoi les organes génitaux ? L'utérus ? L'homme n'accorde généralement aucune importance à ça. Serait-il impuissant ? Non. Les poignarder aurait-été suffisant pour extérioriser sa haine. Elle sortait d'un pub, titubante, cherchait un moyen de se procurer quelques pièces et un endroit où passer la nuit. Il la suivait. Le hasard ? Annie se serait trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? N'importe quelle autre prostituée aurait suffi ? Non. Non. C'était Annie, la cible, à la base. Jack l'Eventreur n'était pas un homme à miser sur le hasard. Annie. Qu'avait-elle fait à cet homme ? Il l'observait. La suivait. Pourquoi Annie ? Qu'a t-elle fait de similaire à Mary qui aurait attisé la haine de Jack ?

-C'est pas ça, c'est pas ça.. , se répétait-il continuellement.

Il revoyait mentalement cette scène. Oui, c'était bien eux. Annie avec cet homme, mince, petit, avec une veste atteignant presque le niveau de ses genoux. Le col relevé, les cheveux frisés. Ou peut-être les as t-il long ? Ou plaqué en arrière ? Ou attaché ? Ou dans un cache-tête ? Oui, c'était ça, aucun cheveux n'a été relevé dans la scène du crime. Un cache-tête, donc. Un bonnet._ Supposons que ça soit un bonnet._ Il se serait caché quelque part pour qu'Annie ne le voie pas. Ou peut-être n'a t-il même pas pris la peine de se cacher. Ils se connaissaient ? Probablement pas. Elle aurait fui, elle ne l'a pas fait. Mais un homme armé d'une hache paraissait suspect, elle aurait eu un mouvement de recul, elle s'était retourné pour partir. D'où la marque de hache dans le dos. Non non. Kaito avait dit qu'elle s'était débattue, n'est ce pas ? _Détourner l'attention puis bloquer son cou en aveugle. Répliquer par crochet sur joue gauche. Désorienter. Étourdi, il va tenter d'asséner un coup décisif. Parer du coude, frapper au foie, bloquer gauche puissante, fragiliser mâchoire droite puis fracturer. Casser côtes déjà fêlées, atteindre le plexus, disloquer mâchoire entièrement, coup de talon au diaphragme._ Et c'est là qu'elle s'est griffée. Il a profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour se glisser derrière elle et lui asséner le coup de hache. Voilà. Annie n'avait pas de chance, elle n'était pas morte sur le moment. Il était donc là, devant le corps d'Annie exposé à la soumission. Mais il n'a pas encore fini. Trop de haine, trop de colère pour un simple coup. Il l'a poignardé de nombreuses fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit morte. Un coup avait touché le bras droit, il s'est détaché. Puis le bras gauche. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il lui fallait plus. Bien plus. Il avait brandi sa hache, et ouvert le ventre. Maintenant, le scalpel. Aveuglé par la haine, il avait quelques peu tremblé pour lui égorger la gorge, d'où les petits méandres. Puis.. _Puis qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?_ Il s'en ai pris aux intestins. Au diable la précision. Il avait arraché à mains nues les reins, la foie.. Un moment après, il avait retrouvé son calme. Scalpel. Il avait pris l'utérus. Puis la vessie, puis les reins, puis tout l'appareil génital. Il n'allait pas se contenter de l'utérus quand il pouvait tout avoir. Il éparpilla le reste pour donner une touche glauque au spectacle. Une pointe de.. folie ? Non non. Cet homme était sain. Vengeur, douteux, mais sain. Il se savait capable de beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait pas hésité. Il était confiant. Trop confiant. Maintenant, il avait fini. Il quitta la ruelle, son butin dans les bras, ou dans un sac, ou sous sa veste. Débusqua dans la grande rue, déserte, à ce moment-là. Mais pourquoi cette obsession d'utérus ? Généralement, personne n'y accordait de l'importance. Surtout pour un homme. Ce n'était pas logique. Pourquoi des utérus ? Pourquoi Jack l'Eventreur trouvait tant de valeur à cet organe en particulier ? Il ne pouvait même pas le greffer sur quelqu'un d'autres. Ce n'était pas logique. Du tout._ Une fois que l'impossible est écarté, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que ce soit, est la vérité._ Où était la logique dans tout ceci ? Pourquoi l'utérus ? Un homme n'en a rien à faire.. _Un fait hors de l'ordinaire est plutôt un indice qu'un embarras._

L'ongle de son pouce se brisa entre ses dents, mais il continuait de ronger la peau, ne se rendant même pas compte du mince filet de sang qui coulait de la plaie. Comme il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence d'Haibara juste en face de lui, ni même de ses petits doigts qui se crispèrent sur son pouce.

-C'est ça..

Il cligna des yeux. C'était ça. Il avait cherché trop loin. Trop compliqué. _Idiot, je suis un idiot._

-Kudô-kun, tu es blessé.

Son téléphone sonna.

Shinishi, légèrement déstabilisé, tenta de retrouver ses esprits et décrocha. C'était Kuroba.

-Edogawa-kun ?

_Merde, j'ai oublié que c'était le téléphone de Conan.. Et j'ai pas mon noeud de papillon. Galère.._

-Edogawa-kun, ne fais pas comme si t'es pas là. Je peux entendre ta respiration.

-Euh, il est occupé, pour l'instant. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je vous retourne la question.

-Kudô Shinishi.

Court silence au bout du fil.

-Ah. Vous participez aussi à l'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire. Ou si, justement. Ça dépend de votre point de vue, en fait.

Il arqua un sourcil. Il pouvait clairement voir le sourire plaqué sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

-Enlevez ce sourire bête de votre visage, Kuroba, cela ne vous va pas.

-Fidèle à vous-même, hein.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une nouvelle victime.

* * *

><p>Shinishi pénétra, le cœur battant, l'enceinte du quartier Arakawa. Il lissa sa frange de sorte qu'elle lui tombe sur les yeux, rabattit sa capuche sur lui et reporta son attention vers l'inspecteur Megure qui, la mine sombre, échangeait des mots avec Kogoro. Le jeune homme balaya du regard les alentours. <em>Ran n'est pas là, parfait.<em>

-Kudô-kun ! , s'exclama l'inspecteur à sa vue, visiblement ravi.

Il s'approcha d'un pas qu'il voulait nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, et ignora le regard insistant que lui lançait Amuro, et celui suspicieux de Kogoro.

-Bonjour, inspecteur, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Tu tombe bien, mon garçon. Cette affaire prend des grandes proportions. Même avec Hattori-kun, Hakuba-kun, Mouri et Kuroba-kun ensemble, Jack l'Eventreur réussit à filer. Nous sommes complètement dépassés par..

Shinishi l'interrompit sèchement.

-La nouvelle victime ?

Un tic parcourut la moustache du plus vieux pendant que Takagi débitait :

-Elizabeth Stride, dites Lizzy Stride. 45 ans. Prostituée, aussi. A été découverte par un ramoneur, un gamin qui a glissé sur son sang, il faisait noir, il avait rien vu.

-On a déjà emporté le corps à la morgue ?

-Non, répondit l'agent en désignant le drap blanc qui recouvrait la défunte, quelques mètres plus loin. Comme Kuroba-san nous a prévenu de ta venue, nous avons pris des proportions pour que rien ne soit bougé.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du détective. Il s'approcha du cadavre et s'accroupit.

-Vous avez bien fait. Voyons voir ça.

Il releva très lentement le drap, appréhendant déjà ce qu'il allait trouver. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il lançait le tissu d'un geste brusque, découvrant la totalité du corps.

-Quoi ?!

L'inspecteur rentra la tête dans ses épaules, grommelant des mots incompréhensibles. Amuro s'avança alors, les bras croisés, une lueur réticente allumée dans ses iris.

-Avant que vous ne demandiez, Kudô-san, oui, c'est bien Jack l'Eventreur qui a fait ça.

Excepté le cou qui ne tenait qu'à quelques tendons, le corps était parfaitement normal. Aucune trace d'éventrement. Shinishi porta son pouce à sa bouche, mais s'aperçut que celui-ci était bandé. _Ah oui, Haibara._ Il se redressa et renvoya au blond son regard noir. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, lui et cet assistant._ Normal, c'est Bourbon._

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, dans "Jack l'Eventreur", il y a le mot "Éventreur".

Amuro ouvrit la bouche, mais une voix claqua soudainement, l'interrompant dans sa réplique. Shinishi leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un bras bronzé entoura ses épaules. _Pourquoi il fait ça à chaque fois ?_

-Non non, Kudô, c'est bien notre médecin qui a fait ça. Mais quelque chose s'est passé pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Un empêchement, un truc comme ça.

-Quelque chose qui s'est tapé l'incruste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la zigouiller, déclara Kaito, humidifiant ses lèvres, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres.

-Elle, corrigea distraitement Shinishi, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire devant lui.

-Pardon ?

-Jack l'Eventreur..

Heiji haussa un sourcil.

-C'est une femme.

Et les deux autres s'étranglèrent.

-Quoi ?! , rugirent-ils simultanément, leur éclats de voix ajoutés à celui d'Amuro.

Shinishi s'abstint à s'ébouriffer les cheveux, au risque que sa capuche révèle son visage. _Même_ _Hattori_ _ne_ _l'a_ _pas_ _découvert_.

-Oui, une femme. Sinon comment expliquez-vous l'obsession des utérus ? Elle en ai privé. Peut-être est-elle stérile. Ou a perdu un enfant. Et voir ces femmes vendre leur corps comme si de rien n'était l'énervait. Elles avaient de la chance qu'elles soient capable de donner vie. Elle, non. Elle était obligée de les voir gaspiller leur chance en se prostituant. D'où la haine. C'est évident. Elle leur a retiré l'utérus parcequ'elle pensait quee ces prostituées n'avaient pas le droit de donner vie.

Amuro renifla dédaigneusement.

-Et bien, excusez-moi de vous contredire, mais votre déduction ne tient pas la route.

Le détective lui adressa un regard noir.

-Peut-être avez-vous une meilleure hypothèse, Amuro ?

-Moi, non. Mais Shwartz, si.

Le blond prit le regard saphir interrogateur avec délectation.

-Qui c'est ?

-L'empêchement qui s'est tapé l'incruste.

Shinishi sentit son coeur chavirer.

-C'est moi qui voulait lui dire !, gémit Kaito.

-Un.. un témoin ? , demanda le détective de l'est, quelque peu pris au dépourvu.

-Qui contredit complètement et totalement votre hypothèse, Kudô-san.

-Où est-il ? Où est.. Shwartz ?

Shinishi suivit du regard la direction où Kaito pointait. Un homme plutôt chétif, à la peau métisse, avec des vieux habits, l'air choqué, se tordait les mains de nervosité. Les trois jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de lui.

-Monsieur Shwartz ?

Le concerné leva les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Il semblait qu'il allait fondre en larmes à tout moment.

-Qu'avez vous vu ? , demanda Heiji.

-J'checké le cadavre là-bas, c'est la même nana que j'ai aperçu hier soir, à trois portes de chez moi. Je me la tape souvent, en échange qu'elle passe la nuit chez moi. Elle est bien foutue, alors ça me dérangeait pas vraiment. Hier, je l'ai vu avec un mec. Complètement cliché, d'ailleurs. Il avait une longue veste, et portait un bonnet, il était du genre efféminé, mais c'était bien un mec. Le type de fiasse dur et tout. Lizzy s'est collée à lui mais il l'a poussé. Le gars, il l'a insulté, de pute et des choses comme ça. J'bosse la nuit, vous savez, j'rentre chez moi qu'une fois minuit passée. J'étais complètement défoncé. Pis, c'était normal de voir Lizzy glander avec des mecs. Alors j'ai zappé. Pas fait gaffe. J'allai rentrer chez moi. Mais j'les ai vu se bagarrer. Elle était plutôt tenace, la petite Lizzy. Elle lui a foutu des coups de pied, des coups de griffes, des coups de dents. Mais le mec, il l'a coincé contre le mur, alors elle a poussé un cri. Un vrai. C'lui qui vous déchire les tympans. Pis je l'ai vu, le gars, il avait une hache sous sa longue veste. Il l'a égorgé. J'me suis planqué derrière une bagnole, une carcasse. J'avais peur, vous savez. Je tremblais. J'ai laissé crevé Lizzy. Voulais pas qu'il me voie. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai dû faire un bruit pa'ceque le type, il s'est tourné un instant vers la carriole derrière j'm'étais niché. Il a pris ses jambes à son cou. Nan nan, vraiment. Il a pris les jambes à Lizzy, et l'a traîné. Pis il a laissé tombé. Il était pas viril, le type, il a laissé le corps et est parti.

Shinishi fit les cent pas, l'ongle de son index complètement rongé. Il ignorait ce qui était le plus humiliant, sa fausse déduction ou le sourire victorieux d'Amuro. _C'est pas possible, Jack l'Eventreur aurait dû être une femme. Ou pas ? Si c'était un homme, ce qui est visiblement le cas, pourquoi a t-il besoin d'utérus ?_ Il claqua sa langue. _Pourquoi, Jack ? Quel est ton motif ? Pourquoi cette haine destructrice ? Pourquoi eux ?_ Puis frappa du poing le mur en face de lui. _Puis merde ! Mary, Annie, Lizzy.. Qui est la prochaine ? Une autre prostituée ? Sans abri, sans famille, sans enfant, elles sont obligées si elles veulent vivre, Jack !_

-Le petit Kudô à sa maman a honte de sa fausse conclusion ? , lui susurra Amuro à l'oreille.

-Au moins, moi, je réfléchis. Je ne passe pas mon temps à lécher les godasses de Kogoro et de Vermouth, répondit-il du tac au tac, les dents serrés.

-Vos délires ne sont pas des réflexions, Kudô, seulement la preuve de votre profonde ignorance. Gardez-les pour vous-même.

-Je les garderai quand vous serez en mesure de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'êtes qu'un idiot.

-Vous outrepassez vos droits, Kudô. N'oubliez pas que je suis au courant de votre petit secret.

-Si vous le révélez pas, vous êtes mort, tué par l'organisation. Si vous le révélez, vous êtes mort, tué par Vermouth, le FBI, et une prise de karaté d'une Ran en colère. Quoi que vous fassiez, ça ne changera rien pour vous. Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ? Me jeter une raquette de tennis dans la figure ? M'enfermer dans un compartiment d'un train avec une bombe ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait, et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer.

-Faut dire que ça a si bien marché, la dernière fois, la preuve, je suis terrifié !

Le coup fusa soudainement. Shinishi n'eut pas le temps de battre des cils qu'un poing s'abattit sur sa joue. Il serra les dents, se cambrant en sentant une douleur au niveau de l'abdomen. Il donna un violent coup de coude dans la gorge du blond qui l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Sa tête cogna, mais il se dégagea en lui assénant un coup de pied au genou. Amuro allait répliquer à son tour quand il se sentit tirer en arrière par Kogoro. L'ébène voulut profiter de ce moment de faiblesse, mais il fut retenu par Heiji. Il tenta vainement de se dégager, mais dût se rendre à l'évidence : Le bronzé était plus grand.

-LA PROCHAINE FOIS, KUDÔ, JE VOUS JURE, LA PROCHAINE FOIS, JE VOUS EXPLOSE LE CERVEAU !

Shinishi se pencha en avant, sa capuche tomba en arrière. Mais la prise d'Hattori était plus forte. Ce dernier déposa fermement sa casquette sur la tête de son ami.

-VOUS N'AUREZ PAS LES COUILLES POUR CA, AMURO !

Heiji le tira vers la voiture, le portant à moitié pour l'empêcher de se ruer vers le blond, et le poussa sur la banquette arrière.


	5. Chapter V

_**Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers DC et les personnages appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Sauf Jack l'Eventreur qui s'appartient lui-même._

_**Note :** Merci à : **Sachii** pour ton adorable review ! Voilà la suite. Très en retard, certes, mais arrivée en bonne destination. A **Méli**, contente que ma fiction surprend :o ! Et j'aime les longs commentaires, ils sont les bienvenues, merci et espérons que cette suite te plaise tout autant ! A **May-neechan**, merci pour les compliments qui m'ont bien fait sourire ! A **Lutias'Kokopelli** à qui j'ai déjà répondu ;). A **Tiliyu** pour sa review. Voilà la suite. Espérons que tu aime tout autant :D ! Et **Liclick**, à qui j'ai aussi déjà répondu ! Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir. Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude. J'ai pris mon temps, alors.._

_Bref._

_**Chapitre V :**_

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Shinishi, assis sur la table, se retrouva sous les soins du Professeur Agasa. Ce dernier soupira devant les marques rougies sur la joue laiteuse et y mit un pansement. Derrière lui, Heiji leva les yeux au ciel, acculé contre le comptoir.

-A la base, c'est moi qui suis censé être celui au sang-chaud, tu sais.

Shinishi grogna.

-Rah. C'est bon.

Kaito plissa le nez dans une grimace narguante, assis tête en bas sur le sofa, le regard améthyste braqué sur le dos de la blouse blanche du Professeur.

-Jamais, jamais je n'aurai cru voir le légendaire détective de l'Est, le symbole de la moral, de la justice et de la lucidité du Japon, perdre son calme.

Le concerné roula des yeux.

-Maintenant, fais attention de vivre longtemps pour pouvoir dire "J'étais là !" , répondit le bronzé, cachant son sourire moqueur derrière le revers de sa main.

-Ah ouais, quand même. J'y manquerai pas. Le détective légendaire qui nous montre un côté humain.

-Et tu sais quoi ? Tiens-toi prêt, il dort aussi.

-Vous me préviendrez quand vous arrêterez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, grogna l'ébène.

Kaito ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui pivota. Hakuba pénétra dans la pièce, avança d'un pas buriné, avant de s'affaler sur le sofa, soupirant d'aise. Un sourire indéchiffrable étira ses lèvres, révélant des dents légèrement affûtées.

Kaito se redressa en tailleurs, en face de lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'connais ce sourire de je-sais-quelque-chose-et-vous-non.

Sourire carnassier de la part du brun. Le magicien plissa les yeux. _Ouais, j'connais définitivement ce sourire à un million de yens. Il cache quelque chose._

-Qu'est ce que t'a fabriqué, Hakuba ?

Haussement d'épaules, cette fois. Mais toujours ce sourire.

-J'ai fait des fouilles, répondit-il.

Heiji s'approcha.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai découvert des choses.

-À propos de Jack l'Eventreur ?, demanda à son tour Shinishi.

-Oui.

Un silence s'installa. Les trois attendaient que le brun poursuive, idée qui n'avait visiblement pas traversée l'esprit du concerné. Kaito roula des yeux.

-Qu'est ce que t'a découvert ?

Hakuba se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se pencha en avant, coudes sur les genoux, et dévisagea d'un oeil songeur ses homologues. Au bout d'environ trois minutes, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Kudo-san, vous avez bien dit que vous croyez que Jack était en réalité une femme, n'est ce pas ?

Shinishi hocha la tête sans grande conviction.

-Quand je dis une femme, reprit le châtain, à quoi vous pensez ?

Les trois répondirent au même temps.

-Féminité, avoua le bronzé.

-Sexe, déclara le magicien.

-Complication, soupira Shinishi.

-Quoi ?, ajouta innocement Kaito devant les airs sceptiques de ses partenaires.

Hakuba leva les yeux au ciel.

-La maternité, voyons ! Une femme, ça a besoin d'être constamment rassurée, protégée, traitée avec soin. L'homme devra être subtil, comme dit Kudo-san. Quand on dit féminité, il voit des seins. Quant à la sexualité, uniquement sa virilité, les bienfaits de son entrejambe. Et la maternité ?

-Un enfant ?, s'enquit Kaito, les sourcils froncés. _Jackpot : sourire à un million de yens._

-Voilà. Un homme parfaitement normal n'a aucun intérêt pour l'intérieur du ventre d'une femme. Quand on dit maternité, il voit un enfant, grand, qu'il a à protéger. Une femme, par contre, dès qu'elle a un amant, elle se demande s'il fera un bon compagnon sexuel, un bon mâle qui leur fera une bonne progéniture. L'homme, c'est plus bas et plus axé sur le plaisir.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu as lu ça dans un livre ?, ricana Kaito.

Mais Hakuba ne releva pas, occupé à scruter les expressions pensives des deux détectives. _Allez, vous n'êtes pas si idiots, rassurez-moi._

-En gros, tu dis que l'homme porte plus d'importance au sexe qu''à ce qui vient après, conclut Heiji.

-Pas exactement. Les hommes sont vicieux, ils veulent faire croire qu'ils sont au-dessus de tout cela. Mais c'est en fait tout le contraire. Maintenant, supposons un homme qui, après avoir couché avec sa femme, est fou de joie lors de la réussite du test de grossesse de son épouse. Ils sont mariés, vont avoir un bébé, tout va pour le mieux. Puis..

Le brun laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il l'avait vu. Cette éclair de lucidité qui avait duré une millième de seconde. Son sourire s'étira.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, vous voyez, mais je vois pas de rapport avec notre médecin.

-Ça, c'est parce que vous êtes aveugle, Kuroba, murmura Shinishi.

-Hein ?

-Un accident. Un accident, putain ! C'est si évident !, s'exclama le bronzé en se tapant le front.

-Un accident ?, répéta Kaito, incrédule. Vous voulez dire que la femme de Jack est morte dans un accident. Enceinte. Et qu'il a l'esprit vengeur.. il jalouse des prostituées.. ? Vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'il choisit ses victimes par hasard ?

-C'est plus que de la jalousie, répondit Heiji, passant une main dans ses cheveux. De la haine. Il y a une raison pour que ce soit elles précisément. Un motif. Elles doivent avoir quelque chose en commun..

-Elle n'est pas morte. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte dans cette accident. Peut-être gravement blessée, mais pas décédée, chuchota Shinishi plus pour lui-même. J'avais été quasiment sûr que Jack était une femme parce que l'utérus a été à chaque fois enlevé. À quoi ça sert, un utérus ? À accueillir un foetus, puis un bébé. Un homme n'y prêterait aucune attention, l'idée lui avait été probablement soufflée par sa femme. L'hypothèse la plus plausible soit qu'elle soit stérile, ou a perdu un enfant, pour jalouser ainsi ceux qui abusent ou n'en ont que faire de leur chance. Je ne pense pas m'être trompé.

-La femme de Jack peut avoir été blessée dans ce fameux accident, continua Heiji. Elle aurait dû faire un sacrifice pour survivre..

-Son enfant, compléta Shinishi.

-Mais c'est pas forcément un accident, hein, interrompit Kaito, blasé. Elle aurait aussi pu faire.. une fausse couche, par exemple.

Hakuba leva les yeux au plafond.

-Si c'était le cas, elle pourrait tout de même faire un autre enfant. Rien ne l'empêcherait de coucher avec son mari une fois l'instant de chagrin passé. Là, c'est plus grave, plus profond.

-Alors Jack tue ces femmes pour venger son épouse, résuma le magicien, quelque peu sceptique.

-Pas précisément.

Un petit silence s'installa. Hakuba observait les deux détectives, qui se regardaient sans vraiment se voir. Kaito en eut marre et décida que ce petit manège avait assez duré. Il se leva d'un coup sec, s'attirant trois regards perçants.

-Vous allez me dire si Jack est une femme ou un homme ?!

Trois pairs d'iris multicolores brillant d'une lueur étonnée lui répondirent. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes vraiment idiot, constata avec franchise le bronzé.

Kaito ouvrit la bouche mais trois voix presque identiques lui firent oublier sa réplique cinglante.

-Jack l'Eventreur, ce sont deux personnes. C'est un couple.

* * *

><p>Des dizaines de papiers s'entassaient allègrement sur la table, autour, sur le sol, et les deux canapés. Minimum. Shinishi était assis en tailleurs, face à son meilleur ami. Les deux détectives étaient épuisés, les yeux embrumés, baillant fréquemment. Ils avaient passés la nuit à faire le point sur tout les suspects possibles. Shinishi se frotta les yeux.<p>

-Bon, résumons. Il y a en tout six milles trois-cent trente cinq médecins résidant à Tokyo, commença t-il en énumérant avec ses doigts. Huit cent cinquante-quatre étudiants du domaine pour quarante-trois professeurs. Y a aussi septante-neuf diplômés non-pratiquants ou ayant des connaissances anatomiques. Et environs deux cent médecins traitants accompagnateurs.

Heiji semblait sur le point de fondre en larme devant un tel résumé de la situation.

-C'est pas possible, on y arrivera jamais.

-On va pas interroger personne par personne, hein. Faudra éliminer le maximum. Les hommes qui sont célibataires ou pas mariés sont rayés de la liste. Ensuite, ceux qui habitent loin, sont malades, vieux..

-Morts.

L'ébène haussa les épaules.

-Ils ont un bon alibi, si c'est le cas. On note tout les médecins de l'hôpital central de Nippori. C'est le plus proche centre médical. Voire au sein même du quartier. Les victimes n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres endroits où aller pour se soigner. Nos principaux suspects travaillent là-bas, d'accord ?

-Il nous faut leurs dossiers médicaux, si ça se trouve, c'est là où y a leur point commun.

-On ira à l'hôpital les chercher.

-Tu crois qu'il vont nous le donner comme ça ? Et le secret professionnel ?

-On improvisera.

Heiji soupira.

-J'ai les jambes en compote. J'dois me dégourdir.

Shinishi enfila son gilet.

-Ca tombe bien. On fait un petit détour par Nippori. Je dois reparler à Shwartz.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la demeure, le téléphone du bronzé retentit. Il décrocha presque aussitôt. Shinishi le tira vers la direction du quartier Nishi-Nippori, l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Le détective grogna, fit quelques marmonnements pour montrer qu'il avait compris, avant de raccrocher. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur.

-C'était le vieux Mouri. Il a arrêté un suspect.

-Un ?

-Oui, un.

-En ce cas, c'est pas le bon.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?, demanda le détective de l'ouest.

Shinishi se passa la main dans les cheveux, se rongea le pouce, l'immobilité soudaine de ses pupilles témoignant de ses réflexions. Il se tourna vers son ami.

-Toi, tu continue, tu vas voir Shwartz. Contacte Hakuba et dis-lui de ramener une copie des dossiers médicaux des victimes. Je vais aller faire comprendre à Kogoro qu'il ne peut pas se moucher tout seul.

-Ça marche.

Il observa le basané disparaître au croisement, avant de tourner les talons, direction Beika.

-Bordel, il ne peut juste pas prendre sa retraite, hein.

* * *

><p>En dépit du sol ruisselant de flaques d'eau, Hakuba monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'entrée de l'hôpital central de Nippori. Arrivé en haut, il fouilla rapidement sa poche et en extirpa une paire de lunettes de soleil noir qu'il posa sur son nez. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur sa montre. 09h40 et 3.12 secondes. Parfait.<p>

Poussant les portes vitrées du bâtiment, le jeune homme pénétra dans l'immense hall immaculé, avança de trois pas, puis s'arrêta. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire tout autour de lui à travers ses verres teintés, son regard scannant méticuleusement chacune des personnes sur lesquelles ses yeux se posaient. Il sourit et s'approcha du comptoir d'accueil.

-Bonjour, vous désirez quelque chose ?, demanda d'un ton professionnel la jeune femme derrière le bureau.

Il réprima une grimace devant la fausse amabilité presque automatique.

-Oui. J'aimerai jeter un œil sur les dossiers médicaux de trois de vos patientes.

Un haussement de sourcil réticent le fit sourire.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Je ne vous pose pas de question, moi.

L'employée lui lança un coup d'œil irrité.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous savez qu'il ne suffit pas de se présenter la bouche en cœur à l'entrée d'un hôpital pour pouvoir fouiller dans des fichiers secrets ?

Hakuba soupira, regarda sa montre, releva ses lunettes de soleil pour dévisager d'un regard glacial son interlocutrice. Il avait perdu trois minutes.

Il sortit la plaque qu'il avait emprunté à Kaito. A peine la jeune femme eut-elle le temps de l'apercevoir qu'il la rengaina et se pencha vers elle.

-Inspecteur du département d'homicide. J'ai besoin de ces dossiers pour avancer dans cette affaire.

-Vous m'en voyez navrée mais nous sommes tenus au secret professionnel.

Hakuba leva légèrement la tête, la regardant de haut.

-Elles sont mortes.

_Quatre minutes et trente-trois secondes._ La jeune femme soupira, excédée, mais finit par se lever. Elle sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le brun fit alors le tour et se retrouva devant une double-porte que l'employée ouvrit.

453m² d'une blancheur répugnante. Les hautes fenêtres, entièrement recouvertes de vitraux blancs, ne laissaient passer aucun rayon de lumière. Seuls quelques lampes vacillantes éclairaient faiblement la pièce, constituée de trois immenses rangées abritant des milliers de dossiers. Un véritable coffre au trésor.

Elle avança avec l'assurance d'une habituée des lieux.

-Noms ?

Il sourit victorieusement.

-Mary Nichols, Annie Chapman, et Elizabeth Stride.

* * *

><p>L'arrondissement Arakawa. Un quartier pauvre de Tokyo, pas dangereux et plutôt pittoresque. Le coût de la vie y était avantageux, principalement au niveau des tarifs du loyer. Caractérisé par la rivière Arakawa qui avait servi à développer l'activité industrielle japonaise à l'ère d'Edo. Nippori en était le quartier le plus célèbre.<p>

Confiant, les mains négligemment dans les poches, Heiji avançant d'un pas décidé, sans hésitation sur le chemin à prendre. Il s'enfonça dans les rues de plus en plus sombres et étroites. Tandis qu'il poursuivait tranquillement sa marche, Heiji entendit des pas, sentit un picotement familier sur sa nuque. Il se retourna. Personne. Il poursuivit son chemin, ses baskets claquant sur les pavés. Encore des bruits de pas. Toujours personne. En tendant l'oreille, il put apercevoir une respiration lente. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, s'arrêta face à une impasse.

-Tu compte me suivre encore longtemps ? J'veux juste te parler, tu sais, lança t-il.

Une silhouette apparut. Un homme chétif, la même peau métisse, les mêmes vieux habits, sauf que l'air choqué avait été remplacé par une expression haineuse.

-Qu'est ce qu't'veux ?, lui cracha Shwartz.

-Te poser des questions.

-J'ai rien vu, rien entendu. J'ai tout dis aux flics. Fous-moi la paix.

-J'irai nulle part tant que j'ai pas mes réponses.

L'homme cracha sur le sol. Ses yeux noirs ne lâchaient pas le détective. Tout comme une de ses mains décharnées ne quittait pas le manche du couteau attaché à sa ceinture.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherche qu'on en finisse ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas deviné ? Je suis sûr que tu t'attendais à ma visite, ou celle de Kudô.

-J'sais rien sur cet enfoiré de Jack.

-Menteur. Il joue sur ton territoire. J'suis quasiment sûr que t'a couché avec toutes les putes d'Arakawa. Tu t'y connais. Me fais pas croire que tu sais rien, que tu n'as pas tenter de l'espionner. Parle qu'on en finisse.

-Quasiment rien. Ton assassin, c'est un courant d'air. Pas moyen d'le coincer.

-Dis-moi ce que t'as vu, ce sera pas mal. Et la vérité, s'il te plait.

Shwartz alluma une cigarette, tira une latte. Heiji attendit.

-C'est pas un type qu'on croise dans le coin. J'sais pas comment il fait pour pas se faire choper.

-Tu as vu un homme ?

Son interlocuteur sourit.

-Pas que, admit-il. Mais tu le sais déjà, nan ?

-Une femme. Une femme et un homme. Un couple.

-Ouais, ils sont deux. Et avant la vieille Mary, ils faisaient déjà des dégâts. Sauf que tes potes et toi, vous l'avez pas remarqué. Ils étaient restés discrêts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dérapent avec la vieille.

-Combien ? Combien de meurtres avant Mary ?

L'homme expira une autre bouffée.

-Y a eu Millwood et Wilson qui ont été attaqué par une femme, mais elles n'ont jamais rien dit au cafards..

-Cafards ?

-Flics. Laisse-moi finir. D'après leur description, c'est celle que j'ai vu avec Lizzy. Sinon, y a eu une demi-douzaine de poignardées durant cet été. C'est tout.

Heiji sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. On avait dépassé la douzaine de mortes sans que personne ne s'en rende compte avant le mois dernier.

-Où sont Milwood et Wilson ? Il faut que je leur parle.

-Elles ont clamsé.

-Quoi ?

-Milwood a crevé au lit. Un client sado-maso. Wilson s'est faîte tabasser à mort par des ivrognes. Elles sont mortes.

-Et merde.

-Comme tu dis.

Un petit silence s'installa. Heiji reprit :

-Raconte ce que t'a vu.

-Je l'ai déjà fait, au cafards. T'étais même là. M'oblige pas à me répéter.

-Tu mentais pas ?

Shwartz ricana.

-Non. Je mentais pas. Je disais à-moitié la vérité. D'toute façon, les flics ne mettront jamais la main sur ce dénommé Jack. C'est qu'une bande d'incapable. Je hais les flics. Ils fouinent partout, croient rétablir la justice, remportent la moitié du fric, et se barrent. Et qu'est ce qu'ils nous laissent ? Rien. Nada. Même pas une petite récompense pour les avoir aider.

-Je vois que vous avez une haute estime de la police, ironisa le bronzé.

-Tu parles ! Ils ont coffré John Smith, le boucher. Smith est un connard. Mais c'est pas lui.

-Je fais pas partie de la police, moi, vous pouvez me dire la vérité.

-Un homme et une femme. La même taille. Le mec ressemble à une gonzesse. Genre gringalet. Il avait des dents pointus. La femme était habillée tout en noir. Mince. Ils étaient bien habillés. Ils parlaient avec Lizzy. Elle avait l'air de connaître la femme. Elle l'appelait "docteur". Elle les a suivi. Comme ça et avec le sourire. Quelle conne ! Tout le monde sait qu'il y avait un malade qui se baladait.

-Puis ?

-Puis c'est tout. Le reste s'est passé comme je l'ai dis aux flics. Ils sont arrivés à un cul-de-sac, je me suis planqué derrière une vieille caisse. L'homme a brandi sa hache et j'ai renversé une canette qui traînait par là. Ils ont essayé de prendre le corps avec eux puis ont changé d'avis et se sont barrés. Point final.

Heiji s'humecta les lèvres.

-C'est tout ?

-Je t'avais dit que j'savais pas grand chose.

-C'est déjà plus que ce que la police a trouvé.

-Ouais, clair, ricana l'homme. Au fait, le type, c'était un rouquin. La femme était brune.

-Ok. Merci, Shwartz, conclut Heiji.

Ce dernier le contourna pour quitter l'impasse, mais fut retenu par une forte prise sur son coude. Il tourna ses yeux émeraudes vers son interlocuteur, dévisagea avec mépris contenue le visage métisse qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Attend, z'aurez pas d'la famille dans le Kansaï, vous ? A Osaka ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous r'ssemblez à un type qui vit là-bas. Le fils d'un vieux cinglé d'inspecteur que j'peux pas blairer.

-Une coïncidence, sûrement.

Puis il se dégagea et partit.

* * *

><p>Shinishi monta les escaliers. Il trouva Kogoro à son bureau, visiblement fier de son coup. Le détective ignora l'assistant blond et se tourna vers le vieil homme.<p>

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fabriqué ?, attaqua directement l'ébène.

-Mon boulot. J'ai trouvé un suspect et je l'ai arrêté, répliqua Mouri.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le coupable.

-Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est. Tu ne l'a même pas vu. Pourquoi t'en es si sûr ?

-Vous avez arrêté un homme. Mais ils sont deux. Un couple. Une femme et un homme.

Kogoro écarquilla les yeux. Amuro demeura silencieux.

-Un couple ? Pourtant Shwartz a dit que..

-Soit Shwartz ment. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Soit il n'a pas vu la femme.

-Votre théorie est stupide, rétorqua le blond, ouvrant finalement la bouche. Nous avons affaire à un détraqué sexuel, c'est très clair.

Shinishi dévisagea l'assistant.

-Pourquoi ne viole t-il pas ses victimes, dans ce cas ?

-Peut-être est-il impuissant.

-On peut très bien violer quelqu'un sans utiliser son sexe. Un objet suffit. L'acte du viol, c'est une pénétration forcée d'un corps. Vous voulez une démonstration, peut-être, Amurô ?

-Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de garder vos délires pour vous.

-Je le ferai une fois que vous serez en mesure de réfléchir et d'arrêter des coupables et non des innocents !

Kogoro se leva brusquement, plaquant ses mains à plat sur le bureau comme pour se donner une certaine prestance.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer. Ça ne fait quasiment aucun doute que Smith est coupable. C'est un boucher qui vivait près des victimes. Il a agressé plusieurs fois des prostituées du quartier. Sans compter qu'on a retrouvé une ancienne plainte contre lui pour coups et blessures déposée par Annie Chapman. Tu vas me dire que ce n'est qu'une série de coïncidences, Kudô ?

-Un coup monté. Les véritables coupables veulent qu'on arrête un faux Jack. Et ainsi nous éloigner d'eux.

-Tu as une preuve ?

Shinishi se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue.

-Non, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant d'en avoir. Hattori est allé interroger Shwartz. Hakuba va nous procurer les dossiers médicaux des victimes. C'est qu'une question de temps avant que les vrais coupables soient sous les barreaux. Mais vous devez relâcher Smith. Il est innocent.

-Pas de preuve, pas moyen.

-Faîtes-moi confiance, bordel !

-La confiance, voilà quelque chose que tu refuse de nous accorder, tiens !

Le détective écarquilla les yeux, risqua un coup d'œil suspicieux vers Bourbon.

-H-Hein ?

-Sors d'ici, Kudô. La police ne relâchera pas Smith. L'affaire est officiellement bouclée. C'est fini. Il n'y aura plus de victime.

Shinishi haussa les sourcils. Kogoro poursuivit d'un ton acerbe pourvu d'ironie.

-Et dîtes au petit gosse Conan, qui loge _apparemment_ chez le vieil Agasa, de rentrer. Ran s'est inquiété de recevoir son message à la dernière minute. Maintenant, dehors.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma donc et déglutit. Finalement, le détective grogna, et franchit le seuil de la porte. Il sentait le regard victorieux d'Amuro sur sa nuque, et il détestait ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de Mouri de toute façon. Il poursuivrait l'enquête à sa façon. A leur façon à eux, Hattori, Hakuba et Kuroba. Et lorsqu'ils auraient la preuve irréfutable, ils livreraient le couple éventreur à Megure. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se heurtait à une impasse à cause d'un manque de preuve, et certainement pas la dernière.


	6. Chapter VI

**_Disclaimer : _**_Rien à moi. Tout à Gosho. A part Jack l'Eventreur, et le couple présenté dans ce chapitre qui est plutôt considéré comme d'éventuels suspects dans les fichiers du Yard. Le bliblabloum de Kaito que vous allez lire après est librement inspiré de la série_ **The Mentalist_. _**_Et c'est tout. _

**_Note :_**_ Parce qu'il est enfin temps que cette enquête avance._

**Chapitre VI :**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Les quatre détectives avaient commencé à interroger des médecins et des infirmières à l'hôpital de Nippori, et ils avaient presque tous un alibi. Deux n'en avaient pas. Un assistant chirurgien célibataire. Donc, il fut éliminé d'office. Le second était un infirmier, un certain Hayashi, travaillant à temps partiel. Fiancé, étudiant, premier de sa promotion, fervent de la religion. L'homme parfait sous tout les aspects. Mais d'après ce que Shinichi et Heiji avait vu, il y avait peu de chances pour que cet homme soit Jack l'Eventreur. Trop idiot. Trop naïf. Ou alors il était un très bon acteur, ce dont les deux hommes doutaient fortement. Peut-être avait-il payé l'assassin. Cette possibilité resta dans un coin de l'esprit des deux détectives tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leurs investigations.

De son côté, Hakuba avait lu et relu le rapport d'autopsie d'Elizabeth Stride. Apparemment, elle avait été seulement poignardé. Trois fois, certes, mais rien d'extraordinaire par rapport aux deux précédentes victimes. Aucun indice n'avait été trouvé sur place. Vu la performance de l'Eventreur, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait revenir pour terminer son travail. Pour l'instant, le corps reposait sagement dans un des frigos conservateurs de la morgue. Pour l'instant.

Kaito, quant à lui, avait été chargé d'étudier conscieusement les dossiers médicaux. C'était en râlant qu'il s'était installé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, avait lu en diagonale les trois fichiers, puis relu plus attentivement, puis encore. A première vue, elles n'avaient rien en commun. Des opérations esthétiques. Elles étaient toutes férues d'esthétisme. Quelques blessures physiques. Rien de très graves. Les risques du métier. Les médecins traitants étaient différents à chaque visite.

A midi pile, les quatre se retrouvèrent à la table du magicien.

-Quelque chose ?, demanda Shinichi.

Trois regards multicolores se tournèrent vers Kaito. Ce dernier se contenta d'aspirer une gorgée de son milk-shake, jouant avec la paille de sa langue, silencieux, affrontant les regards insistants de ses coéquipiers.

-Vous espérez quoi ?, finit-il par demander après un instant de silence. L'adresse de l'assassin ?

-Rien ?, questionna Hakuba. Même pas un petit détail insignifiant ?

-Nada.

Les trois soupirèrent simultanément.

-Et Hayashi, l'infirmier suspect, tu as vérifié son casier judiciaire ?, demanda Heiji au brun.

Kaito baissa la tête vers les trois fichiers étalés sur la table, scanna d'un oeil observateur une dernière fois les feuilles éparpillées. Il n'aimait pas être inutile. C'était vrai, quoi. A quoi avait-il servi à cet équipe de détectives depuis le début de cette enquête ? A part écouter leur déduction sans y prendre part, il ne voyait pas trop.

-Rien, répondit Hakuba. Il est clean. Même pas une contravention.

D'accord, il avait des capacités d'observations exceptionnelles. Heiji le lui avait même précisé. Ce qui lui avait fait énormément plaisir, en passant. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il avait servi ? A savoir que l'assassin portait une veste ? Magnifique déduction de ce qui saute aux yeux. D'accord, il pouvait facilement manoeuvrer les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Sans se vanter, il était un maître de la manipulation. Il utilisait généralement l'acuité mentale, la suggestion ou l'hypnose. La vraie hypnose. Celle qui se basait sur la manipulation psychologique. Et là, on revenait à son statut de maître manipulateur.

-Il me parait pas du genre à commettre un crime d'une telle ampleur, intervint Shinichi. Il est du genre imbécile heureux. Il s'est fiancé tout juste la semaine dernière. Ca me parait improbable que ce soit lui.

Cercle vicieux.

-On est coincé, soupira Heiji. Y a vraiment rien. Même pas une seule piste, un fil conducteur.

Mais au final, malgré tout, il avait l'impression d'être derrière ses trois partenaires. De frôler le dos de leurs vestes sans jamais les rattraper. D'un côté, il ne devait pas les rattraper. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Même s'il égalait leur taux d'intelligence, leurs facultés de raisonnement différaient du sien. Deux points de vue qui n'avaient rien en commun. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas du même bord. Si un détective voyait en un cheveu laissé sur une scène de crime un indice. Un moyen de remonter jusqu'à leur criminel. Un cambrioleur y voyait la trahison. Un moyen d'être découvert. Un détective lambda y lirait _J'ai gagné_. Alors qu'un voleur dirait plutôt _J'suis fichu._ C'était ça. Soit la victoire, ou la défaite. Les deux faces d'un miroir. Les deux côtés ne se mélangeaient pas. Ne pouvaient pas se mélanger.

-On fait quoi, alors ?, demanda Hakuba.

Mais qu'était-il, dans ce cas ? Il n'était pas blanc. C'était sûr. Il ne se sentait pas complètement noir non plus. Non. Il était coincé entre les deux bords. Bloqué_ dans_ le miroir. A moitié pur, à moitié corrompu. Il utilisait ses dons aussi bien pour la justice, que contre. Peut-être qu'il se déciderait un jour. Pour l'instant, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Tout ça lui passait par-dessus la tête. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Aucune raison. Jack l'Eventreur ne le concernait aucunement, il n'était d'aucune utilité à ces détectives et il avait faim.

-Continuer les interrogatoires ?, proposa Shinichi.

Kaito ricana silencieusement. Son regard améthyste tomba sur la dernière feuille du dossier d'Annie. Il se figea, relut, et ouvrit les deux autres dossiers à la dernière page. Son sang se glaça. La fièvre et l'excitation revenues dans ses pupilles.

-Hey, les gars, interrompit-il un peu sèchement. Z'aurez pas un crayon ?

Shinichi tâta les poches de son gilet avant de lui en tendre un. Il le remercia, prit une feuille miraculeusement vierge, la déposa sur la dernière page d'un des trois dossiers et commença à frotter fermement l'embout du crayon contre la blancheur lisse du papier. La surface devînt rapidement grise. Un nom s'afficha en blanc.

-Les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé !, intervint Kaito en se levant d'un bond.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent brusquement, haussèrent des sourcils interrogateurs à l'adresse de l'ébène. Ce dernier afficha un sourire béat, leur jeta presque les trois dossiers à la figure.

-C'est CA ! Nous les tenons. Nous les tenons !

Il sautillait presque.

-Jack l'Eventreur ?, demanda Shinichi, un sourcil arqué.

-Mais oui ! Il s'agit de.. - Kaito relut le nom avec délectation - Angela Jane, épouse Maybrick.

-Qui c'est ?, s'enquit le bronzé.

-Une chirurgienne haut-gradée de l'hôpital de Nippori. Elle s'est occupée des trois victimes quelques jours avant la mort.

-Elle les a vu pour quels motifs ?, demanda à son tour Hakuba.

-C'est là que ça devient plus intéressant, s'excita le magicien. Elle les a toutes consultées pour la même raison : Un avortement.

Un silence déconcerté accueillit cette déclaration.

-Je.. je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien en commun dans leur dossier, reprit le détective de l'Ouest, déstabilisé.

-Ouais, mais regardez bien la dernière feuille de chaque dossier. Il y a quelque chose qui a été soigneusement gommé. Ca se voit pas trop mais la feuille est jauni à cet endroit précisément. Elle a effacé sa trace. Vu son statut, elle n'avait probablement eu aucun mal à se procurer les dossiers.

L'encre effacée n'était même plus visible sur les feuilles. Comment Kaito l'avait remarqué, les trois détectives préféraient ne pas savoir.

-Alors, elle les aurait avortées puis tuées, résuma Hakuba. Mais pourquoi ?

-Peut-être est-elle anti-avortement, répondit le détective de l'Est sans grande conviction. Maintenant, on a le lieu, le moment et les circonstances de la rencontre, plus un lien direct avec le mode opératoire de notre assassin. Il ne manque que des preuves concrètes et le motif de cette haine destructrice. On doit aller voir cette femme. Et son mari, par la même occasion. Ca a sûrement un lien avec leur avortement. D'où le fait qu'elle leur retire l'utérus. Peut-être pense t-ils comme elles ont avorté, elles ne méritent pas de garder le pouvoir de donner la vie. Ca doit être quelque chose dans ce genre là. Peut-être a t-elle elle-même avorté et le regrette. Donc, rejette sa culpabilité sur ses patientes. Il nous faut le dossier médical d'Angela. Son casier judiciaire aussi.

-On nous le donnera pas comme ça, intervint Heiji, un peu penaud. Elle n'est pas une victime. On aura besoin d'un mandat.

-Le truc, compléta Hakuba avec une pointe d'ironie. C'est que la police a bâclé l'affaire. Vous avez déjà vu un mandat sans enquête ?

-Je m'en occupe !, s'exclama joyeusement le magicien. Vous l'aurez demain matin à la première heure.

-T'es sûr de ça ?, s'enquit le brun, suspicieux. Comment tu vas faire ?

-Fais un peu confiance à mes techniques, veux-tu. C'est blessant.

Shinichi haussa les épaules.

-Tant qu'on l'a, c'est bon. En tout cas, tu as fait un excellent travail.

-Ouais, clair. J'sais même pas comment t'a fais pour voir le nom gommé, intervint Heiji en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Hakuba sourit en coin.

-La preuve que même les abrutis peuvent être utiles.

-Bon, on va rendre une petite visite à Angela ?, proposa Shinichi en se frottant les mains. Elle doit être chez elle.

-Sans moi, désolé, s'excusa Hakuba. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Pareil, soupira Heiji. Kazuha m'a appelé. Faudra que je lui expliques mon absence. Galère.

Ils ne virent pas le sourire béat du magicien.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi, Kudô et Kuroba se retrouvèrent comme prévu devant la porte des Maybrick.<p>

-C'est parti, souffla Kaito.

Shinichi sonna. Aucune réponse. Ils patientèrent quelques instants, le pied du magicien commençant déjâ à battre la cadence. Il sonna à nouveau. N'y avait-il donc personne dans cette maison un dimanche matin ? Il s'apprêtait à recommencer une troisième fois quand une voix essouflée lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme frêle. Ce dernier dévisagea les deux visiteurs d'un oeil interrogateur.

-Heu.. Vous êtes qui ?, demanda t-il.

Shinichi ouvrit la bouche. Mais Kaito le dévança.

-FBI. Nous aimerons interroger Angela Maybrick, déclara t-il d'un ton autoritaire, sortant son badge fédéral. A peine l'inconnu eut le temps d'y jeter un coup d'oeil qu'il la rengaina aussitôt.

-Oui, d'accord. Heu..entrez.

Shinichi franchit le seuil. Il scanna rapidement celui qui les avait accueilli si maladroitement. Vu ses habits, il devait être James Maybrick. Petit et fin. La peau laiteuse, pâle, sans imperfection. Ses cheveux d'un rouge bordeau brillant encliné dans tout les sens encadrait son regard endurci. _Il était du genre efféminé, mais c'était bien un mec. Le type de fiasse dur et tout_ , avait dit Shwartz. _Au fait, le type, c'était un rouquin._ Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple série de coïncidences. Kuroba semblait sur la même longueur d'ondes, vu comment il se trépignait.

Shinichi croisa son regard. Le plus petit paraissait mal à l'aise sous le regard saphir de son vis-à-vis. Cela arrivait assez souvent. Même à Ran parfois, bien qu'elle soit habituée depuis le temps.

-Vous alliez chercher votre épouse, rappela Kaito.

-Ah, oui. J'y vais.

Le pas précipité, il s'éloigna, laissant les deux invités seuls dans le hall.

-Vous vous appelez ?, demanda le détective de l'Est avant qu'il n'ait disparu dans les escaliers.

-Pardon ?

Shinichi soupira. Décidément, il ne paraissait pas vif d'esprit non plus.

-Votre nom ?, répéta Kaito.

-Maybrick. James Maybrick. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir.

James fronça les sourcils et s'en alla. Pendant son absence, Shinichi observa autour de lui. C'était un petit loft particulier sans prétention, ni décoration extravagante. Le tout restait extrêmement sobre, mais clair et propre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, James revint. Cela avait été rapide. Angela ne devait pas être très débordée. Il leur fit signe de les suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire attendre. Le roux les conduit sans dire un mot à travers le couloir étroit réunissant la totalité des pièces. Il frappa à une porte. On l'invita à entrer. Il ouvrit donc et annonça le FBI.

Comme le reste du loft, le bureau restait modeste, de taille et de décoration. Seuls des bibliothèques débordant de livres de médecine ou d'anatomie embellissaient les murs, accompagnés du diplôme de médecine de leur propriétaire. La femme se leva à l'entrée des visiteurs.

Kaito remarqua du coin de l'oeil la femme de chambre tendue au coin de la pièce. Dos parfaitement droit, yeux légèrement écarquillés, croûte blanche sur la lèvre inférieure mâchouillée. Une goutte de sueur perlait le coin de son front. Signes évidents d'anxiété. Le magicien fronça discrètement les sourcils, notant cette information dans un coin de son cerveau, et suivit la femme de chambre hors du bureau lorsque celle-ci sortit, laissant Kudô seul avec la femme.

Elle était brune. Telle fut la première remarque qui traversa l'esprit de Shinichi. Comme Shwartz l'avait précisé. Angela Maybrick semblait de la même taille que son mari, si ce n'était légèrement plus grande. Comme c'était pratique. Elle avait une chevelure brune s'arrêtant au creux de ses reins.

, c'est exact ?, l'accueillit la chirurgienne.

-Oui, mentit Shinichi.

-Que voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous aussi ? Je ne vous connais pas.

-Je fais parti du FBI. J'enquête sur une série de meurtre.

-Jack l'Eventreur ? On entend parler plus que de ça. C'est absolument horrible, inhumain, tout ces meurtres.

Le calme et la maitrise de cette femme étaient étonnants. Elle n'avait même pas cillé lorsqu'il avait annoncé sa fonction et la raison de sa visite. Elle paraissait vraiment peinée en parlant du célèbre tueur. Comme toute personne normalement constituée. La jeune femme lui fit signe de s'assoir avant de le faire elle-même.

-Nous soupçonnons l'assassin d'être médecin. Nous en sommes même sûrs, à dire vrai.

-Un médecin ? Un de mes confrères serait-il vraiment capable d'une telle infamie ? Même après avoir prononcé le serment d'Hippocrate !

-Malheureusement, oui. Les connaissances anatomiques de cet homme, ainsi que l'arme et sa manière de tuer ne laissent pas le moindre doute.

Angela expira violemment, l'air accablé.

-C'est incroyable. Nous ne pouvons donc pas savoir de quoi les personnes sont capables.

-Oh, si. Nous le pouvons. Mais un peu trop tard. Auriez-vous remarqué certaines choses inhabituelles ? Certains de vos collègues ayant des troubles, par exemple.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir. Shinichi l'observait avec attention. Il tenait à la cerner. Ses points forts et faibles. Pouvoir la piéger, la coincer. Ce n'était pas en l'accusant directement qu'il obtiendrait quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas de preuves. Ses déductions, certes infaillibles, ne suffiraient pas aux yeux de la justice. Surtout si celle-ci se nommait Kogoro Mouri.

-Non, répondit lentement la doctoresse. Je ne vois pas. Je suis désolée.

-Ne le soyez pas. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mais je sais que vous, vous pouvez nous apporter plus que les autres médecins. A part le tueur lui-même.

-Que pourrais-je vous apporter ?

-Des renseignements sur les victimes.

Kudô crut discerner une légère ombre sur le visage de son adversaire. Mais elle se remit si vite qu'il aurait pu rêver.

-Les victimes ? Je ne les connaissais pas.

-Si, elles ont été vos patientes.

-Vous savez, , je reçois beaucoup de femmes pauvres et menant pas toujours une vie très nette. Je ne serai pas étonnée de les avoir déjà croisées. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'elles.

-Vous en êtes sûre ? Elles s'appelent Jane Wilson et Elizabeth Stride.

-Stride, cela me dit vaguement quelque chose. Mais Wilson, non. Je ne me souviens pas.

-Lizzy vous a consulté il y a cinq jours. Sa visite était récente. Normal que leurs noms vous soit restés. Quand à cette pauvre Wilson, vous l'avez vue vers la mi-juillet. Elle a été agressé même pas trois semaines plus tard. Puis est morte.

-Ah, c'est affreux. Si j'avais su..

-Si vous aviez su, vous seriez plus choquée.

-On peut dire ça. Je soigne ces pauvres gens dans l'espoir qu'ils vivent et le destin s'acharne.

-Ce n'est pas cela qui aurait dû vous choquer.

-Quoi alors ?

-La mort de Wilson.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Son ton restait dégagé et son visage respirait l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Mais Shinichi remarquait avec délectation ses doigts blanchirent sur ses accoudoirs. Elle commençait à ressentir la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. Bien.

-Je vous ai dit que Wilson est morte. C'est vrai, mais le grand public l'ignore. Les journalistes ignorent la mort de Wilson. Seul la police et l'assassin le savent.

-Qu'essayez-vous d'insinuer ?, s'indigna la chirurgienne, son teint blêmissant.

-Que vous êtes Jack l'Eventreur.

Offusquée, Angela se leva de son siège, faisant tomber dans son geste quelques papiers de son bureau. Elle fixait, furieuse, le visage calme de l'homme avachi dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

-Comment osez-vous ? Proférer de telle accusations ! Moi, Jack l'Eventreur ? C'est une plaisanterie !

-Non, je ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de choses, madame. Vous êtes Jack l'Eventreur. Vous rencontrez vos victimes dans votre cabinet, puis vous les tuez.

-Absurde. Vous divaguez !

-Non, non. Mais vous mentez bien. Vraiment. Vous avez un contrôle quasi-parfait sur vous-même.

-Le simple fait que j'ai reçu les victimes en consultation ? C'est un simple hasard.

-Les trois ? En ce cas, le hasard se joue bien de vous. Un de vos collègues doit par-dessus tout vouloir votre chute. Ils tuent vos patientes. Et pour faire bonne mesure, uniquement celles qui ont été avorté. Et pour faire bien passer le message, il leur retire l'utérus.

-C'est tout à fait possible. Mais je ne comprends pas. Un suspect a déjâ été arrêté. Pourquoi m'accuser ?

Shinichi fit mine d'être étonné.

-Quel suspect ?

-Un boucher, il me semble, hésita t-elle. J'ai lu la nouvelle dans le journal, cet après-midi.

-Vous mentez, madame. Vous n'avez pas pu lire cela.

-Mais si je l'ai lu. Même qu'il s'appelait Smith. Le journal est arrivé comme tout les jours à treize heures.

-Non. J'ai dérobé votre quotidien avant que votre mari ait pu le prendre. Vous n'avez pas eu le Soir aujourd'hui.

-Malgré le coup porté, Angela Maybrick resta décidée.

-Une de mes voisines me l'a prêté durant sa visite, tout à l'heure.

-Impossible. Personne n'est entré chez vous aujourd'hui. Cela fait depuis l'aube que je surveille votre maison.

Sur ce dernier point, Shinichi mentait. Madame Maybrick n'avait pas le monopole du mensonge facile. Il n'était arrivé devant chez elle qu'une vingtaine de minutes après treize heure. En attendant l'arrivée de Kuroba, il avait dérobé le journal que James n'avait pas encore pris. Il avait eu l'idée de son coup de bluff en voyant le quotidien dépasser de la boîte à lettre. Mais ça suffisait. Il frappait juste. Les mains de son adversaire tremblaient. Elle était livide. Perdait le contrôle. Angela s'enfonçait dans ses mensonges et s'y perdait face au calme apparent de Shinichi. Mais ce dernier bouillait intérieurement. L'excitation de la confrontation, de la résolution de son enquête, de son plan qui roulait parfaitement. Bientôt, elle allait craquer.

-Bien, puisque vous semblez tellement sûr de vous, , attaqua t-elle directement. Arrêtez-moi. Prouvez que je suis cet impitoyable assassin.

Elle lui tendit ses poignets comme pour l'inviter à lui mettre les menottes. Mais elle les retira aussi vite et poursuivit :

-Mais vous ne trouverez rien. Car je n'ai rien fait. Je suis innocente. Ne vous en déplaise. Et je peux le prouver, moi. J'ai un alibi. J'étais ici. James confirmera.

-Y a intérêt. Surtout qu'il est votre complice.

-Quelle est donc ce nouveau délire ?

-Vous avez laissé un témoin durant le meurtre de Lizzy. Il vous a vu, vous et votre mari. Quelques secondes avant sa mort.

-Je persiste à croire que vous mentez.

-Avouez. Cela évitera de poursuivre cette discussion.

-Je n'ai rien à avouer. Et si vous étiez si sûr de m'arrêter, , vous n'aurez pas besoin que j'avoue. Vous n'avez aucune preuve. Seuls vos mensonges. Ce n'est pas moi.

-Les preuves viendront, madame.

-Je crois que notre petit entretien est terminé, . Partez de chez moi ou je me plains à vos supérieurs. Maintenant.

Shinichi se leva, poussant un soupir ironique, avant de tourner le pas vers la sortie. Il retraversa le salon et s'adressa au magicien qui prenait calmement le thé avec la femme de chambre.

-Kaito, on y va, déclara t-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Vas-y avant. J'ai pas encore fini.

Shinichi haussa les épaules en franchissant le seuil.

-Heu.. votre collègue est parti, hésita la femme. Pourquoi vous n'en feriez pas autant ? Je crois que c'est mieux.

-Ecoutez, interrompit Kaito en balayant les précédentes paroles avec un mouvement de main. Je sais pour votre situation.

Kate paraissait éberluée, mais se reprit aussitôt.

-Que..que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous êtes obligée si vous ne voulez pas être virée, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous restez avec eux. Mais toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont commis, réfléchissez. Vous ne pouvez pas les couvrir éternellement. Tôt ou tard, vous craquerez. Laissez-tomber votre boulot, Kate. Dénoncez-les. Vous ne faîtes qu'aggraver votre cas.

La dénommée Kate se figea, sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa tasse.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

-Réfléchissez, commença Kaito d'une voix douce. Ecoutez-moi. Ecoutez ma voix. Ce soir, dans votre lit, alors que vous vous apprêtez à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée., pensez à moi. A ce que je vous ai dit. Pensez à ma voix. Dîtes vous que vous êtes légère, que le poid qui vous encombrait l'épaule s'est volatilisé. Dîtes vous que vous pouvez voler. Comme une poussière. Une pauvre poussière valdinguée sur le carrelage. Imaginez-vous libérée de tout ça, d'accord ? La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je te toucherai comme ça. -Sa main frôla brièvement l'épaule de Kate- , et je vous dirai "Bonjour, Katty.", et là, vous allez avouer. Vous allez me dire la vérité. Pour que vous vous sentiez réellement légère, libérée.

Kate se leva d'un bond. Dans son geste, elle avait renversé du thé sur elle mais n'en avait cure. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

-Vous êtes givré ! Sortez d'ici. Immédiatement, articula t-elle avec peine.

Il lui renvoya un sourire éclatant.

-Comme vous voulez. Mais je ne vous lâcherez pas pour autant. Je reviendrai, je fouillerai cette maison. Je deviendrai votre ombre et vous suivrai dans chacun de vos pas, jusqu'à ce que vous commettiez la faute qui vous perdra. Soyez-en sûre.

Il franchit le seuil de la porte, le pas léger.

* * *

><p>Moins d'une minute après le départ des Shinichi, James Maybrick entra à son tour dans le bureau. Il trouva son épouse avachie, épuisée, dans son fauteuil.<p>

-Chérie, commença t-il, un problème ?

-Oui, James, répondit-elle. On a des fouineurs sur le dos. Il n'a pas de preuve, mais la hargne d'un chien enragé.

Le roux s'approcha doucement d'Angela et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Je peux arranger ça. Il serait aisé de s'en débarrasser.

-Non.

La voix féminine autoritaire claqua comme un fouet.

-Ce serait imprudent. Il n'a pas de preuve. Il ne peut rien contre nous. Si nous agissons ainsi, il aura la preuve qu'il désire. La police se doutera que la disparition fâcheuse de l'un de leurs collègues a un rapport avec les personnes sur qui il enquêtait. Nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque. Il faudra simplement redoubler de prudence et brouiller les pistes pour la prochaine fois.

James Maybrick eut un sourire. Un sourire révélant une dentition pointue.

-Angela, tu m'étonnes de jour en jour.

* * *

><p>Les archives de la police japonaise étaient un véritable coffre aux trésors. La moindre affaire, le moindre événement arrivé depuis la création des départements y était répertorié. C'était le premier endroit que Kaito visitait lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un manque d'information pour sa prochaine cible. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il parcourait ces allées sombres et poussiéreuses, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas avoir la prétention de tous les connaître par coeur. Par contre, il avait découvert avec amusement que toute une étagère était consacré à Kaito Kid.<p>

Maybrick, Maybrick, Maybrick. Où étais-tu, Angela ? La police devait bien avoir un dossier, une trace sur elle. Tout les citoyens étaient répertoriés. Une exclamation d'avidité lui échappa lorsqu'il mit enfin la main sur le dossier tant désiré. Il le feuilleta rapidement, mémorisant les détails importants.

Angela Jane, née en 1971, mariée à James Maybrick depuis quatre ans. Celui-ci était au chômage. C'était la femme qui travaillait. Excellente chirurgienne. Elle ne possédait aucun casier judiciaire et n'avait jamais eu affaire aux forces de l'ordre. A croire qu'avant de se mettre à tuer des femmes aux quatre coins d'Arakawa, elle était une sainte. Il faudrait qu'il puisse avoir accès à son dossier médical. Voir si elle avait été avorté, par exemple. Vivre quatre ans avec un homme et n'être jamais tombée enceinte était étrange. Peut-être l'un des deux était stérile ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait forcément vu un médecin pour ça. Que ce soit des problèmes de stérilité ou un avortement. Il devait aussi consulter les dossiers de ses patientes. Voir quelle pourraient être les suivantes dans la liste.

Il s'approcha du la photocopieuse au coin de la salle, et copia les feuilles nécessaire avant de ranger le dossier et de sortir des archives. La dernière fois qu'il avait "emprunté" un fichier des archives sans permission, il avait eu affaire à un Hakuba énervé lorsque celui-ci l'avait surpris dans un des tiroirs de sa chambre. Il voulait juste ranger le désordre superflu que son colocataire laissait derrière lui et avait découvert ledit dossier. Et quand Hakuba s'énervait, il faisait encore plus peur que Jack l'Eventreur rencontré un soir d'hiver dans une sombre ruelle. Seul Aoko arrivait à son niveau.

Kaito quitta les lieux en évitant soigneusement les bureaux. Il espérait avoir plus de renseignements sur les Maybrick dans leur dossiers médicaux. Il s'y rendit donc et ressortit presque aussitôt, chassé par l'infirmière d'accueil. Encore des professionnels qui signaient des closes de confidentialités. Kaito fit le tour et pénétra dans le local des archives par le conduit d'aération. Il mit une demi-douzaine de minutes à trouver les Maybrick, prit le dossier sans le feuilleter et ressortit aussitôt, épuisé. Il avait accompli le sale boulot. Le reste pouvait bien attendre.

Presque aussi bredouille qu'au début, il rentra à Ekoda, vidé de son énergie.

* * *

><p>Il était neuf heure du soir quand Shinichi rentra chez le Professeur Agasa. Il trouva Haibara entrain de feuilleter le journal dans un des fauteuils du salon. Sans dire un mot, Shinichi s'effondra dans l'autre. La scientifique abaissa le quotidien et lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne parle.<p>

-Dure journée ?

-A la fois trop riche et pas assez, je dirais.

-C'est-à-dire ? Tu as pu rencontrer les suspects ?

-Oui. On tient les criminels, en fait. Le couple Maybrick. La guerre est ouverte. Mais on a toujours rien pour les arrêter.

-Le plus dur est fait, non ? Tu as ton coupable. Il ne manque plus que les preuves.

-Avoir un coupable, c'est aisé. Ce sont les preuves les plus dures à dénicher en vrai. Surtout que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

-Quoi donc ?

-Trouver l'assassin avant les preuves. D'habitude, ce sont les preuves qui me mènent au coupable. Pas l'inverse. J'ai agi comme un idiot. Je me suis laissé entrainer par cette affaire. Je n'ai fait aucune déduction. J'ai presque deviné. Les marques laissées sur les corps ne sont pas des preuves irréfutables. Je n'ai pas déduit, j'ai interprété. Et l'interprétation est trop personnelle. Trop incertaine.

Haibara resta un moment silencieuse devant la réponse de son ami. C'était vrai que cette affaire n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Il n'était pas sur son terrain. Mais en territoire inconnu, celui de l'assassin. Ses méthodes s'étaient révélées inutiles. Jack ne laissait rien derrière lui. Kudô s'était trop précipité.

Shinichi changea de position en grimaçant.

-Il y a aussi Kuroba, tu sais.

Haibara arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a, lui ?

-Ben, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a découvert les coupables.

-N'est ce pas une bonne chose ?

Le détective se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Si.. m'enfin, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Il n'est même pas détective. Magicien. Tu te rends compte ? Magicien ! Un vulgaire illusionniste intelligent. Trop intelligent. C'est pas normal. En plus, il me rappelle quelqu'un, mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Tu réfléchis trop, soupira la brune, retournant à son journal.

Il n'y prêta aucune attention, continuant à chercher à d'éventuels contacts qui lui rappelerait l'étrange individu qu'était Kuroba. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne le connaissait vraiment pas. A part les faits qu'il était d'un tempérament habituellement joyeux et vivait en collocation avec Hakuba. Aussi qu'il était magicien et adorait jouer des tours à ses proches. Et il possédait une fausse plaque d'agent fédéral. Quelle personne normale se ferait passer pour un agent du FBI ? Non. Kuroba n'était pas normal. Il était bien trop intelligent, trop observateur. Shinichi voulait bien en voir plus des facultés du magicien. Une magnifique démonstration qui le laisserait, lui, le détective de l'Est, pantois de stupéfaction. Ces dons lui devaient bien servir à quelque chose d'autres que la magie, non ?

Shinichi soupira en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil moelleux. Haibara avait raison. Il réfléchissait trop. De toute façon, il ne lui restait que cinq jours avant qu'il ne rapetisse. Sa priorité était de mettre Jack sous les barreaux. Avec un peu de chance, Kuroba dévoilerait ses talents au cours de l'affaire.

-Un peu de thé, Shinichi ?, lui proposa le Professeur Agasa, sortant du sous-sol.

-Je ne dirai pas non.


End file.
